


喜多主短篇集

by Co_Akira



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short Stories, bottom akira, each chapter's summary please read chapter 1
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 喜多主短篇集，存档，鬼知道下一篇什么时候产出tag：bottom Akira，collection of short stories





	1. summary

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章是为了友好外国友人设置的summary，防止有人被我雷到

ch2:ABO  
ch3:harry potter AU  
ch5&8：view of passerby  
ch4:after bad end 1  
ch6 some times Akira talks about breaking up  
ch7:futaba's live on web  
ch9:story starts with the painting called OPHELIA  
ch10: famale Akira  
ch11:Cohabitation  
ch12:fox yusuke  
ch13：for yusuke's birthday


	2. 要和团长交往看看吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2018/4/29 post  
> ABO设定，AO，清水  
> Omega Akira  
> 虽然是这样的设定但其实是清水……这篇清水在lofter热度这么高真是出乎我意料（

01

“其实我是Omega来着，你说的味道我闻不到。”把这话说出口的那一刻雨宫莲的表情仍然很平静，完全没意识到喜多川祐介的世界观正随着无限延长的沉默时间一点一点崩坏。

 

【你再说一遍？就算听力下降也不能阻挡我对艺术的......】

事实却是喜多川祐介不但听力没问题，大脑也清醒的很，这就意味着他们怪盗团团长的第二性别真的是......Omega

 

喜多川祐介实在没有怪莲隐瞒这件事的理由。从在车站莲和龙司站出来挡在杏身前的那一刻起他的潜意识就自动把两个男生归在了和自己一样的Alpha那边，之后也因为太过笃定从来没有问过。

直到刚才——研究艺术的过程中忽遇暴雨，无奈和莲一起躲在便利店檐下的喜多川打发走了两个搭讪的Omega女生，因为无法忽略她们身上浓到刺鼻地步的信息素而转向正看着手机，似乎完全没有被影响到的莲寻求共鸣：

“她们身上的信息素味道太浓了，肯定是信息素香水用过量了——你不觉得吗？”

莲放下手机摇了摇头。

“其实我是Omega来着......”

 

唉，他惊讶的表情一定很丢人，事情怎么会变成这样，真是不忍回忆也不想回忆。

 

“很惊讶吗？我是信息素味道比一般Omega淡的体质，”莲好像料到了喜多川的反应，“我告诉龙司的时候他也是这样，‘因为你在殿堂里脚踢通风口二话不说直接掏枪的样子太深入人心了，我根本没想过你会是个Omega’这是龙司的原话。”

 

喜多川祐介的想法和龙司大同小异，只是——他早该发现的，之前和莲相处的过程中，莲从来没有刻意隐瞒过自己的第二性别，祐介错过的种种迹象现在想来都能把祐介引向莲亲口说出来的这个结果。

 

喜多川祐介想起杏第一次正式作为他的模特出现的那天，他在莲和龙司的视线监督下摆好画具坐下，空气中淡淡飘着的咖啡香气却让他的精神愈发难以集中。斑目的茅屋附近没有咖啡店，祐介稍加思索便考虑到了信息素这种可能性，他疑惑地打量着同在房间的另外三个人——从杏和龙司身上找不到专属于Omega的腺体。至于坐在龙司身边，戴着眼镜一言不发的黑色卷发少年则穿着高领的秋季校服无法确认，但祐介找不到他和至今祐介见过的任何Omega的行为相似之处。

这种类型的信息素味道想来也不该是Alpha的......

祐介最终把这件事归为自己太久没吃饭产生的幻觉。

 

可是那天闻到的咖啡的香气，比喜多川祐介接触过的每一杯咖啡都更具有吸引力。祐介下一次较为清晰地闻到这种味道，是在他推门走进卢布朗，发现店里只有莲在守着的某日。

他向莲解释了自己的来意。坐在卢布朗看着悬挂在咖啡馆内的小百合总能让祐介的内心平静下来，找到正飘渺着的灵感。

莲点点头表示理解，收拾出一个空位给他，转身去取咖啡豆。莲冲泡咖啡的技艺愈发熟练，祐介的第二张速写刚开始不久，一抬头便看见一杯刚泡好的咖啡推到了自己面前。

“请你的。”莲看穿了祐介的心思，在他询问前抢先解释说。

莲准备的咖啡是以香著称的品种，让祐介无法忘记的却是另一种忽然弥漫开来的咖啡的香气。沉浸在唐突闯入的淡淡香味中，祐介往吧台后轻扫一眼，莲系着围裙忙碌的样子近在眼前，是足以被祐介收入画布中的一景。

不愧是卢布朗，到底要研磨哪一种咖啡豆才能造就这种香气？

 

“的确惊讶，”喜多川从回忆中抽回神，缓缓说道，“但比起这个，更吸引我的是你整个人。”

 

沉默。

 

“祐介，”莲最后轻唤他的名字，叹了一口气，似乎真的从祐介的话里解读出了更深层的意思，“你这样说话，很容易让人误解你喜欢我。”

 

02

回过神来，喜多川祐介发现自己躺在印象空间的休息室里，蹲在地上皱着眉看着他的金发少年是代号SKULL的坂本龙司。

“JOKER呢？”

 

“JOKER？你知道你干了什么吗？”龙司反问道，接着被祐介困惑的表情糊个正着，他不耐烦地挠了挠头发，好像给祐介解释这件事让他觉得十分尴尬，“你中状态了。”

 

“什么状态？”

 

“这个嘛......色////欲，”龙司的视线甚至偏去了另一个方向，根本不想和处于懵逼失忆状态的祐介对视，“你对JOKER......我问你，他是不是告诉你他是Omega的事了。”

祐介给出肯定的回答后，龙司挂着一副“果然如此”的表情敲了一下手心。

“我就说——你当时直奔着JOKER的衣领去的样子真的吓到我们了，只差一点，只差一点你就要咬上去了，要是真标记了可不是开玩笑的。”

 

啊，他想起来了。喜多川微微皱眉。当时莲中了敌人的技能陷入了睡眠状态，站在莲的左侧，想去扶即将倒地的怪盗团团长的祐介一个不留神就被阴影的下一个技能打了个正着。之后......中了状态的人不可能总是保持神智清醒的，喜多川能回忆起来的就只有他解开昏睡的莲的衬衣，让他的腺体暴露在自己的视线之下，然后张口就要咬上去等一系列令人脸红心跳的事了。

还好莲中了睡眠状态，不幸中的万幸。

“抱歉。”祐介只好承认错误。

 

“你和我说抱歉有什么用啊！”龙司压低了声音，顺便给祐介指出一个方向，“JOKER在那边……我说FOX，你是不是喜欢JOKER?”

 

“对。”祐介想了想，然后肯定。

 

没料到祐介会真的这么耿直地回答是，龙司像被什么噎住了似的怪异地停顿了一会。

“想要……想要标记的那种喜欢？”

 

祐介又点点头。

“我觉得是。”

 

龙司无话可说，只好拍了拍祐介的肩膀以示鼓励。

“好吧，那……去吧，FOX。”

 

“谢谢。”

喜多川祐介站起来，一步步向仍没解除睡眠状态的莲走去，围在莲身边的女生们见他过来，纷纷一边向他投来了诡异的视线一边不约而同地向两边散开让出一条路来。

没过多久，这块地方就只剩下了他和莲两个。

戴着面具的莲表现出的又是另一种美感了，一反莲在异世界的潇洒姿态，这次展现在祐介眼前的是难得能看见的怪盗装下的睡颜。就算是这样，在异世界带领着大家夺取秘宝的JOKER形象也能和面前的人重叠在一起。

异常状态下的行为，可能就是藏在他内心深处的真实想法――

 

“FOX？”莲偏偏在这个时候睁开了眼睛，未完全清醒的双眼因此直接对上了祐介的视线。

 

“你中状态了。”祐介故作镇定，耐心地解释说。

至于之后的事情，莲现在还是不要知道为好。

 

03

“用的抑制剂？为什么忽然问这个？”莲坐在祐介身边，撑着头看着在速写本上涂画的少年。

 

“只是想知道……总是托你照顾，于是就想着可以做些什么答谢――比如买抑制剂。”

 

“祐介你居然会这么说――不用担心，”莲放弃继续观察持续填充速写本的祐介了，打开摊开放在桌上的杂志，对着填字游戏思考起来，“因为某种原因，我固定在某个医生那里买抑制剂，她答应给我很不错的折扣。”

 

“某种原因？”

 

“参与她的药物研发，她说我这种健康男性Omega是很棒的小白鼠，”莲耸了耸肩，发现祐介忽然放下速写本表情严肃地看着他后，他原本以为能随意敷衍而过的想法顿时一扫而空，“不……最多只是抽一点血而已，不是祐介你想象的那样。”

直觉告诉莲，如果把武见医生给他服下成分不明的未完成药物这种事抖出来就真的不好收场了。

 

祐介持续凝视着他，莲被盯得愈发心虚，连忙低头假装不知道某种咖啡的名称。

“如果有不舒服的地方一定要告诉我。”祐介最后用不容拒绝的语气告诉莲。

 

“嗯，嗯……好。”莲捂住有点发烫的脸。祐介这家伙，到底……

 

偏偏这时候摩尔加纳刚好“散步”回来。

“莲你觉不觉得――刚刚的祐介很有……双叶怎么说的？――男友力啊？”摩尔加纳跳上莲的肩头，靠在莲的耳边悄悄耳语。

 

“？”听不到他们的对话，只能看见窃窃私语的一人一猫的喜多川祐介歪了歪头，至于自己的行为到底有哪里不对劲的地方――他肯定不知道。

 

04

只要每周的周一周三放学后去地下商场的花店转一圈，喜多川就能“巧遇”在打工的莲。

只是看着穿着花店制服的莲在店内打理花束，带着微笑问候客人的样子，祐介就有了在花店附近逗留很久的理由。

 

为了不打扰莲工作，祐介经常选择站在能看到花店的墙角，顺便观察过路的行人。

 

“虽然很唐突——但是，能给我你的联系方式吗——告诉我你的名字也好。”

声音是从花店里传出来的，祐介循着声音投去疑惑的目光，正被声音的主人——几个高中女生围着的莲看起来十分为难。

 

“不......其实我是Omega，可能和你心目中的Alpha形象差得有点远......”

 

说话的高中女生忽然兴奋了起来，甚至不顾形象激动地握住了莲的双手。

“那不是更好吗！忘了说了，我是Alpha，难道说这就是命运的——”

 

祐介没来由地觉得烦躁，在他意识到之前，他已经大步走上前去强行把气氛尴尬的二人分开了。

“抱歉，他已经有Alpha了。”

 

莲诧异地看了他一眼，却什么话也没有说。

莲非常聪明，应该很快就能意识到这是祐介为了帮他说的谎吧......至于祐介无意间散发的充满敌意的信息素为谎话增加了一丝可信度这件事，那又是另一回事了。

 

Alpha女生立刻涨红了脸。

“非常抱歉，我之前并不知道。你们两个真的很合适。”她慌张地九十度鞠躬，带着同伴跑开了。

 

直到女生消失在莲的视线中他才迟来地理解刚刚发生了什么，在能说些什么前，手已经下意识地摸上了腺体。

已经有Alpha了这句话，是谎话。

“谢谢你，祐介，但是......你为什么要这么告诉她？”

 

要问为什么，其实祐介也无法解释。难道又是潜意识作综？

“研究‘爱情’主题的时候看到过类似的文章，里面的男主角会这样说来给恋人解围。”

 

“这样啊，”莲心里默默念叨这都是很久以前流行的霸道总裁文套路了，说起来还是那么容易让人误会，“祐介，霸道总裁文还是少看点吧。”

 

所谓天道好轮回——又是一个周一下午，被忽然围上来的Omega堵在墙角索要联系方式的喜多川祐介想起了这句古老的台词。

 

“我——”编好的借口还没说出口，就看见一只手挡在了他的面前。

 

“抱歉，他已经有Omega了。”黑色卷发的花店店员的脸上挂着营业性的笑容，怀里还抱着没包好的花束说出了不可思议的台词。

 

这算是莲的报复吗？

 

05

“我的发情期提前了。”

空气中弥漫着难以忽略的咖啡香，比平时祐介闻到的稍浓一点。这股信息素的主人正抱着双臂坐在床上，虽然面颊微红但仍然相当冷静。

 

忽然遭遇大变故的祐介手一抖，嘴里咬着的薯条啪嗒一声掉在了地上。

他环顾四周，发现摩尔加纳不知什么时候又去散步了。

“要我给你拿抑制剂吗？”喜多川祐介很快意识到这个时候应该负起责任来，他说着就从沙发上站了起来，同时强迫自己不去看即将发情的Omega。

 

“今天有去印象空间的安排，现在取消有点麻烦，我的抑制剂......”莲好像有些犹豫，眼神飘向放着抑制剂的柜子，“是抑制效果很强，却很容易让我陷入疲惫的类型，基本上服用的话就会昏睡很久，这样就没办法去印象空间了。”

 

“现在除了抑制剂就没有别的办法了——”

祐介的声音戛然而止。

等等，还有别的办法，这个答案就藏在他的内心深处，但如果可以的话，祐介绝对不会想把它说出来......

 

莲很快代替祐介回答了这个问题，他用颤抖的手解开了校服的扣子，拉开领子露出了腺体。

不会吧......喜多川祐介的视线几乎要黏在莲的脖子上了。

 

空气中的咖啡香越来越明显，只见雨宫莲深吸一口气，勉强对祐介露出微笑。

“临时标记，如果你可以的话。”

 

06

“御狐，你是不是把莲标记了。”佐仓双叶捧着咖啡杯坐在祐介的对面，放在她面前的笔记本电脑挡住了她的表情。

 

祐介愣住了。

那天之后发生的事就算强迫自己也不可能忘记。他记得他在如同身处梦境般的恍惚间走近黑发的Omega，咬住腺体把属于自己的信息素暂时注入的时候他稍微用力了一点，因此换来了莲细碎的呻吟......

很开心，祐介记得他那一刻的心情。

 

“没有——那只是临时标记，是莲说他的抑制剂有副作用才让我......”忽然想起他还有一个来自双叶的问题没有回答，祐介慌张地从回忆中找回了意识。

 

佐仓双叶恨铁不成钢般摇了摇头。

“御狐呀御狐，你是不是傻，”她开始一一细数整个故事的漏洞，“首先， 莲认识的那个女医生给他的抑制剂根本没有副作用，而且他要多少有多少，再然后——”

“如果不是有好感的人，莲是绝对不会让别人标记他的，临时标记也不行。”

 

佐仓双叶一语道破天机。

 

07

摩尔加纳又很巧合地出门散步的一天。喜多川祐介沉默地坐在莲的身边，气氛有些微妙。

莲今天穿着一件低领的短袖，这就意味着......

他的整个颈部，包括腺体和刚留下不久的牙印，全部都能看见。

 

这是他留下的痕迹——他又想起那天的事了，包括佐仓双叶“如果不是有好感的人......”的发言。

这么说来......那股淡淡的咖啡味，最近很少闻到了，阁楼里存在感最强的居然是喜多川祐介自己的信息素。

 

“祐介？”

 

恍惚间祐介发现自己的手已经不自觉地触碰到了莲的腺体，正抚摸着属于喜多川祐介的印记。

他沉默地抽回手。

 

“其实我在寻找符合‘恋人’主题的模特，”祐介听见自己的声音，是与内心的紧张完全相反的平静，“我希望你能当我的模特。”

 

莲茫然地点了点头。他的视线从祐介身上移开，摘下眼镜假装有在擦去并不存在的污渍。

“那么，要真的交往看看吗？”语气和在教堂里询问要不要脱的那次如出一辙。

 

“交往吧。”喜多川祐介给出肯定答案的结局自然不言而喻。


	3. 那两个人怎么还没有在一起

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP设定  
> 2018/5/10 post  
> 拉文克劳X斯莱特林这样的设定，大概是想着魔法怪盗这样的事情写的  
> 我当年起标题好随便，救命

01  
怪盗到底是怎么进来的，其实喜多川祐介也说不清楚。  
那是某个祐介照常独自坐在老师斑目的画室，支着画架寻找灵感的夜晚。  
斑目对于作画的严格要求在排除了他剽窃行为被发现的可能性的同时也带给了祐介很大的压力。拿着不属于自己的魔杖和画笔作画，祐介总觉得灵感离他越来越远了，就算整夜坐在画架前冥思苦想，创造出名作的可能性也微乎其微。

然后身穿长风衣戴着面具的黑发少年就这样出现在了房间里――究竟他是从窗户翻进来的还是使用了提前设置好的机关，祐介不得而知。  
少年完全没有注意到安静坐在黑暗房间角落里的祐介，可是祐介已经根据少年潜入房间后的一系列行为得出了他的身份――使用魔咒的熟练程度加上开锁技巧，还有随身携带的相机，想必这就是传闻中“能够偷走罪人犯罪的证据并公开于世的怪盗”了。  
喜多川祐介本该马上阻止怪盗的，但在那之前，怪盗已经消去了画室最深处的秘密房间的门锁上附着的层层咒语，借着微弱的灯光，喜多川祐介一直欺骗自己不要相信的一个猜想得到了证实――他的老师斑目从一开始就是骗子，就连他的成名作小百合也是出自他人手笔，而“小百合”画面上最初的魔法痕迹恰恰来自祐介的母亲。

“这是……”祐介扯住怪盗手臂的手渐渐放松了下来，他瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信地看着眼前的一房间“小百合”赝品和现出原形的真迹。

“没错，”站在他身边的怪盗好像已经知道了祐介的想法，直到这时祐介才发现这个穿着黑色风衣的少年甚至比自己还要矮一点，“所谓改变了魔法界创作潮流的大画家斑目，实际上是一个靠别人的画作出名，随意贩卖赝品的骗子。”  
他的声音冷静却不乏对斑目的厌恶，藏在白色面具后面的黑色眼睛眯了起来，戴着红色手套的双手娴熟地操纵相机拍下了一系列证据。  
“明天这些证据就会被公开在预言家日报上，如果这能帮到你的话……”怪盗悄悄瞥了他一眼。大概是考虑到祐介斑目的弟子身份了。

再没有时间留给祐介和怪盗寒暄了，因为门外忽然传来了脚步声――急促且伴随着声音主人的喘气声，他的年龄一定不小。  
接着祐介就听见了他的老师斑目的声音。  
“谁在里面？”

怪盗僵在了原地，也许这个情况和他得到的情报并没有那么一致。祐介几乎是出自本能地捂住了身边怪盗的嘴，怪盗柔软的黑色卷发蹭着脸的感觉意外的舒服，只是祐介暂时没有计划去细细回味了――他拉开摆放小百合的房间的门让怪盗躲了进去，自己则主动打开画室门，恰好迎上了准备拿钥匙的斑目。

“抱歉老师，是我，我在这里寻找灵感。”

祐介的一番解释总算是勉强打消了斑目的怀疑，老人模板化地叮嘱了几句注意休息之类的话便转身离开了。

待脚步声完全消失，祐介才松了一口气去检查怪盗的情况――他果然还在秘密房间里面。

“看来你没准备充分就来了。”祐介难得轻松地笑了起来。

“因为我是初学者，”怪盗在祐介的帮助下站了起来，一边玩着额前垂下来的黑发一边假装在检查相机，“……谢谢。”

怪盗也许是害羞了，因为挡住了他大半张脸的，祐介只能先这样猜想。

穿着风度翩翩，真实身份不明，也难以找到其踪迹的初学者怪盗少年，这也许是一个不错的绘画题材。祐介的视线飘向一片空白的画布那边――要不要提出模特邀请呢？  
就这么办吧。

然而当喜多川祐介再次试图寻找站在身边的怪盗的时候，少年已经不见了。

02

这节草药课拉文克劳要和斯莱特林一起上。  
“听说了吗――那个人就是听说有滥用魔法前科，黑魔法天赋极强的……”

就算他没有刻意去听，同学们的八卦声还是免不了传进祐介的耳朵。循着胆大者手指的方向，祐介看见了一头熟悉的黑色卷发――  
是一个黑色卷发，比他稍微矮一些的斯莱特林。

喜多川祐介下意识挤过成片的人群，拉住了正准备移动到一盆曼德拉草旁边的少年的手。

“请问，有什么事吗？”少年困惑地眨了眨眼睛，他的眼睛颜色和那天遇到的怪盗一样都是黑色，要说有什么不同的话那一定就是气场。如果不是流言，几乎所有人都会给这个戴着眼镜的男生乖孩子的评价吧。

可是，直觉告诉祐介不能错过这次机会。  
“失礼了，”祐介歉意地松开了手，“我是拉文克劳的喜多川祐介，不知道你是否介意草药课和我一组。”

稍微打量了一番祐介，少年的眼睛微微睁大，然后轻轻点了点头。  
“没问题，我是雨宫莲。至于学院，我想你已经知道了。”莲很快推了一下眼镜，把一瞬间闪过眼底的惊讶藏在了镜片之后。

他们很快无视其他人的议论声站进了排队领取耳罩的队伍里，幸运的是谁也没拿到泛着奇妙少女气息的那只耳罩。  
莲干脆地套上了白色耳罩，卷起长袍的袖子同时递给祐介一个眼神。  
祐介表情凝重，盯着面前的曼德拉草花盆不放算是回应。  
于是莲深吸一口气，抓着曼德拉草的叶子将它连根拔起，因为耳罩的缘故祐介只能看见疑似在吼叫的曼德拉草根部――这种毫不犹豫的勇气倒是和怪盗吻合，说到底叫做雨宫莲的少年是否真的是……

视线再次放到莲的身上，祐介发现莲正一边和疯狂挣扎的曼德拉草作斗争一边对着自己做口型。  
“喜――多――川――同――学――”  
祐介迟来地想起了自己的任务，他忙从手边取来一个提前装了土壤的花盆，莲则把曼德拉草迅速塞进了花盆里，仿佛在对付一只烫手的山芋。  
世界安静了。

等到所有曼德拉草都换过花盆，他们才摘掉耳罩重新体验到有声音存在的世界。

“你和我之前见过一面的人很像，”祐介再次看向莲，不但是发型，身高，体型，就算是说话声音也和怪盗有相似的地方，“那个人帮了我的忙，所以就算只见过一面我也很难忘记他。”

莲似懂非懂地嗯了一声，愣愣的样子好像他完全不知道祐介在说什么。

也是，怎么会有这么巧的事……  
“再次对我失礼的行为道歉，其实我今天……”

再次抬起头，祐介几乎要惊讶的说不出话来了。  
看起来是乖学生的莲狡黠地笑了，抬手摘下了那副塑造好学生形象的眼镜。  
“没想到会在这里遇到，我有帮到你吗？”

浮现在莲脸上的，是属于怪盗的笑容。

03

渐渐与莲熟悉，并承担着制作怪盗作案声明卡片工作的喜多川祐介，终于意识到再不动笔下星期要交的论文就无论如何也完不成了。  
因此晚饭过后，他就带着课本一头扎进了图书馆。  
恰好遇到在研究魔药的莲那就是意料之外的事了。

“这个论文祐介还没开始写吗？”  
引用龙司的话，此刻的莲就是――可恶的读书人。

很明显，既然祐介坐在了这里打开了一卷没写过字的羊皮纸，那他就是还没开始写。莲想必也很快明白了这个道理，索性搬着高过自己小半个头的书往祐介身边一放，从最上面的一本开始翻阅。

想起来了，上次见面莲好像提到过在找能暂时消除气息的魔药替代一次性隐身衣。

和空白的羊皮纸和打开的资料大眼瞪小眼对视了半天，在某一刻祐介忽然灵光一闪找到了填满一整张羊皮纸的正确方式，手里拿着羽毛笔给论文分点拟标题，心却已经飘到写完论文之后要去的地方那了。

停笔的那一刻图书馆里已经不剩多少人了，祐介卷好羊皮纸习惯性地往身旁一瞥――莲和他的那堆书居然还在那里，只是莲的膝盖上多了一张写着繁琐魔药配方的羊皮纸。

“已经很晚了，你写完了吗？”

“……”

没有人回答。祐介心存疑惑地靠近莲，发现莲的眼睛居然是闭着的，胸口正随着他的每一次呼吸起伏着。  
睡着了。不过话说回来，靠着叠成堆的书睡着书居然没倒，这件事发生的几率到底有多大？

离图书馆关门还有一段时间。所以祐介没有急着叫醒莲，他尽量小心地移动莲的身体好让他靠着自己。  
这样莲能睡得舒服一点――

不对，他到底在干什么。

“总觉得……”  
祐介摇摇头把各种想法从脑袋里丢出去，然后停顿了一会――年轻的拉文克劳学生侧过身，手了比成画框的样子，恰好把黑发少年的睡颜装在了里面。

04

“自从我和祐介一起参加完圣诞晚会，大家都觉得我们两个好像在一起了……”莲在脑内拼命搜索双叶用过的词汇，“就是，gay里gay气。”

对面坐着的一人一猫（外表是）面面相觑，最后由雨宫莲的第一好友坂本龙司代表他自己和摩尔加纳发表对这件事的看法。  
“那不是更好吗？你不是说过你喜欢他吗？”  
他们完全搞不懂莲在烦恼什么。

莲重重叹了一口气。  
“可是我不知道祐介会不会介意这件事，如果流言传的太广他找我的次数可能会减少，再然后……”

“你等一下，我觉得那家伙不会在意这种小传闻的。”龙司直接打断了莲的无限想象，悠闲趴在休息室沙发上的摩尔加纳终于坐了起来严肃地点了点头表示赞成。

“而且，”摩尔加纳语重心长，“万一他也喜欢你怎么办，你要知道根据祐介的种种表现这并不是不可能。”  
摩尔加纳试图让莲回想起来一个正常的巫师是不太可能邀请他的好朋友参加全是情侣的圣诞舞会美名其曰寻找灵感，最后还在舞池里跳起舞来的，在图书馆里抱在一起睡觉这种事当然也很少发生。

“那个人是祐介，所以这么快下结论太冲动了，”莲开始提出在旁人看来压根不可能的观点，“万一他对谁都是那个态度――”

没救了。摩尔加纳转了个身拿尾巴对着莲，龙司的注意力集中到了炉火上，并不想理会不管怎么说都会提出反对意见的某人。

05

大半夜失眠结果听到寝室门口的画像的抱怨声，出门一看发现居然是喜多川祐介是一种怎样的体验――

“今天天文课的时候发现有今晚有一颗星星的位置会发生巨大变化，我觉得这对寻找我提前命名为《变化》的画作的灵感有帮助。”

虽然莲还是听不懂这些和艺术有关的发言，看门人也在城堡里活动……  
“那我们现在出发吗？”但他哪有拒绝的道理。

有了莲的加入，策划不被发现潜入塔楼顶的路线也变得容易了不少。他们巧妙地避开了在三楼徘徊的看门人和在四楼聊天的幽灵们，直到沿着旋转楼梯爬到塔顶的那一刻心还在砰砰地跳。  
然而这一切都没有破绽。

塔楼的门被轻轻推开了――两个男生一前一后走上露台，喜多川拿出便携式天文镜支好，对着天文课画好的轨迹图找到了目标星的位置。

星星位置的变换确实是很壮观的景象。但和喜多川想画的还存在着一定差距，恐怕他对星星的狂热程度还没有到冒着被严惩并禁闭的危险跑出来看的地步。所以祐介可能在自己也不知情的情况下隐瞒了他半夜违反校规的真正原因――也许正是眼前无条件陪他出来的黑发少年。

雨宫莲当然不会知道祐介的真正想法。允许他看到的只是似乎对星星的变化心不在焉，坐的位置却离自己越来越近的喜多川祐介。

莲轻咳一声试图引起祐介的注意。  
“祐介，你有什么发现吗？”

“没――”祐介顿了顿，“如果……如果浪费了你的时间我不介意你现在回去的。”

莲摇摇头否认他的说法。  
“没事，我如果觉得麻烦一开始就不会出来。”

祐介好像忽然对他要观察的星星失去了兴趣。  
这一晚的夜空格外漂亮，开阔的天空加上难得清晰的月与星星，站在塔楼上远眺可以看见远方的山和城堡――总让人想起浪漫戏剧中有情人告白的场景。

气氛归于沉默，在回到宿舍之前他们都心照不宣地分享着这片平静。

06  
去霍格莫德的日子恰好选在了某个雪天。围着围巾的学生们频繁地进出糖果店酒吧和把戏坊，为店主带来生意的同时对于别有用心者也是有用的烟雾弹。

为了确定目标的确存在犯罪行为，怪盗不得不在不被发现的情况下跟踪他们，集体行动固然是愚蠢的――  
“其他人已经准备好了，”莲拉了拉祐介（彼时他正在看蜂蜜公爵门口标着打折出售的糖羽毛笔），“那个我可以买给你，来吧，我们要先去猪头酒吧。”

猪头酒吧本就不像是来观光的乖学生回去的地方，如果在那里只是找了个位置却什么也不干的话就更惹人怀疑了。

莲自然考虑到了这点，入座后他让祐介先在座位上等一会，自己则往吧台走去，没过多久便带了两杯黄油啤酒回来。

黄油泡沫霸占了整只玻璃杯的大部分位置，再往下是和泡沫交融在一起的焦糖饮品，祐介的视线循着泡沫缓慢下沉融入焦糖中的轨迹逐渐到了桌面，犹豫片刻才接过其中一杯。

“我还以为我们要假扮情侣一起喝同一杯。”

莲的反应好像他刚才差点被一口黄油啤酒呛死。  
“假扮情侣？祐介，你的台词总是让我意想不到。”

“我只是在想，如果我们在这里什么也不做，也许很快就会被怀疑。”祐介的视线飘向莲的背后，目标已经带着一群人入座，经过他们的桌子时怀疑地瞥了他们一眼，这当然逃不过祐介的眼睛。

“但也不一定要扮情侣……不过你说得对，既然我们是在监视，我们就得假装做点什么而不是可疑地干坐着。”莲玩着从额前垂下的一撮头发，陷入了为难的境地。

祐介自然地从包里拿出了素描本。  
“那就来写生吧，我可以画你吗？”

莲总是不明白祐介在说出这些让人脸红心跳的话的时候到底在想什么，和只是把这些台词挂在嘴边的轻浮者不一样，祐介的表情常常是一本正经的，这也就无法让别人把它们当作玩笑一笑而过。  
虽然无法理解，但和莲并不讨厌这一点，就像他喜欢和祐介讨论他听不太懂的艺术一样。

沉浸在素描中的学生以及他的模特成为了很好的烟雾弹，利用提前准备好的魔咒，莲清晰地听见了整段对话，最后目标起身结账离开，他再看喜多川祐介――祐介似乎已经把假戏变成了真的，在他没有注意到的时候，自己的半身像已经出现在了素描本上。

“我在想――第一次见面那天出现在窗边揭穿真相的你和现在作为好学生的你，这二者的对比算不算是对〖变化〗这个主题的诠释。”  
――不管哪一个你都吸引着我，如果喜多川祐介再主动一点的话，他可能会这样坦白。

“祐介，其实我……”  
莲的目光扫过黄油啤酒的玻璃杯――最后一点泡沫正沉入焦糖中，他几乎要完全看不见了――再到祐介的脸上，祐介不知何时抬起了头，于是莲刚好对上了祐介的眼睛。

“……你想让我帮你把饮料杯送回去吗？”  
莲无视祐介疑惑的表情，一改口把想说的话又咽了回去。

莲的手机短信提示音这时忽然很不合时宜地响了起来。他歉意地收回了手拿出手机，是双叶的短信，大概是询问计划进度的吧。  
祐介的手机好像也收到了短信，至于是谁发给他的就连当事人也是一头雾水。  
莲看着祐介困惑地拿出手机点开消息才意识到自己不该去关心别人的私事，好在没有人注意到他的这点反常，趁着这个机会，他悄悄把视线放回了自己的手机上。

“这是――”

07  
群组〖天哪那两个人怎么还没有在一起〗收到了消息

F：天哪我受不了了

F：刚刚气氛这么好！他们两个却什么也没说

F：不对其实快说出来了，他们却谁也没有意识到！

F：你们老实说这两个人分别找我们聊天的时候明示暗示喜欢对方多少次了，这样下去这个群还要存在多久？

F：所以说我相信麻瓜说的科技改变命运，我用了一点麻瓜的小技巧再加上我自己改造的小设备给他们发了点东西，他们现在差不多快看完了，我希望他们能珍惜这个意识到对方对自己也有箭头的机会。

〖点击展开图片20张〗

F： ：）


	4. 非自愿世界线跳跃 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一个被作者强行安排好的夜晚波特穿越到be1后的世界线的设定，时间线在游轮攻略后到12. 18前，不要问我怎么攻略的游轮，我不知道

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/6/1 post  
> 已经是个坑了，我已经忘了原来想说什么了，唯一记得的就是天鹅绒房间里的那个波特在穿越来的波特离开前祝他们幸福告诉喜多川我爱他然后波特大喊这种事你自己去和他说啊，还有波特一回到原来世界就是去表白……  
> 等我哪天想起来了再填完

01  
喜多川祐介反常地在半夜醒了过来。他的手臂好像被什么压住了似的动弹不得，肌肉的酸痛感一下一下刺激着喜多川祐介的神经，短短几秒祐介便丧失了睡意。  
现在情况很明显了，有谁正枕着他的手臂睡得正香。

不可能是摩尔加纳，晓在审讯室失去了生命的那天之后双叶就把他带回了自己家，从那之后晚上会睡在阁楼的除了双叶就只剩下偶尔怀旧的祐介了――阁楼里的盆栽，甚至书架上的书都保持着晓离开时的模样，只是看着便会产生这个房间的主人随时都会回来坐在小桌边和同伴们讨论怪盗团的下一次计划的错觉。

枕着祐介胳膊的这个人有着熟悉的柔软黑色卷发，身上穿着的宽松睡衣因为他的姿势稍微向下滑了一点露出了肩膀。现在正是寂静的深夜，祐介可以听到少年均匀的呼吸声，随着少年胸口的每一次起伏，他的黑色卷发也在轻轻蹭着祐介的下巴。

毫无疑问少年是忽然出现的。这样的特征祐介一辈子也不可能忘记，喜多川祐介的心砰砰地跳，他现在有一个猜测――  
现在安稳地熟睡着，被祐介的手臂环着的少年，是早在11月20日那天就不该存在于世间的来栖晓。

喜多川祐介下意识地想收紧手臂把晓牢牢地圈在怀里，可考虑到现在还是深夜，再加上突然出现的这个晓到底经历了什么他还不知道，虽然有很多事情想问，但祐介不想打扰他的心情仍然占了上风。

祐介的睡意完全一扫而空了――他从晓露出一部分的颈部到黑色微卷的头发，只要是他看得见的部分祐介都仔细打量了一边，手臂的酸痛感告诉祐介恐怕这并非梦境，与此同时他心中的喜悦也渐渐发酵膨胀……

也许是背后投来的视线让少年感到不适了，来栖晓轻哼了几声，不久就迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，他保持着枕着祐介手臂的姿势翻了个身，勉强睁开到能看清眼前事物程度的眼睛恰好对上了祐介的视线。

“祐介？！！”来栖晓睁大了眼睛，声音一瞬间慌乱了起来，甚至带上了明显的颤音。他下意识开始挣扎，试图在气氛变得更不妙前脱离祐介的怀抱。

想要抱紧眼前人的欲望再也无法抑制了。于是祐介无视晓的挣扎，将内心的想法赋予行动用力地抱住了他。祐介的下巴靠在晓的肩膀上，柔软的头发磨蹭他的脸颊，他好像可以感受到晓的皮肤正在逐渐升温。属于活物的身体温度不会骗人，祐介贴在晓的耳边如释重负地呼出一口气。  
“你……你还活着，我还以为你在审讯室里……”

“祐介？等，等一下……”晓带上了几分困惑的声音又抬高了几度，“计划不是成功了吗？我被冴小姐从审讯室带回了卢布朗，然后我们大家一起发布预告信打败了狮童，现在只等他正式悔改了不是吗？你到底在说什么？”

多亏了他的全力质疑，祐介终于冷静了下来。眼前的晓气质和祐介记忆中的完全一致，却拥有着和祐介的认知不一样的记忆，也就是说……恐怕这不是11月20日死在审讯室的晓。  
祐介很快想起自己曾经偶然看到过关于平行世界的漫画。平行世界这种东西……他们的计划成功了的世界，原来真的存在吗？

他沉默地放开了晓，重获自由的来栖晓下意地往后挪了些防止祐介再次失控。  
“话说回来……这个床居然承受两个人的重量还没塌，对了，摩尔加纳去哪了――”晓的目光四处乱飘，他实在不擅长转移话题。停顿几秒，晓再次小心翼翼地开口，“……祐介，目前你所知道的我是死了吗？我们的计划失败了？”

喜多川祐介没有否认。晓是聪明人，他也没有什么好掩饰的。

出乎意料发展的事态逼原本话不多的晓今天第三次开口。  
“怎么会这样……我还以为一觉醒来睡在祐介怀里就很不可思议了，没想到我还死在了审讯室里……到底是怎么回事……”

“晓，现在已经很晚了，”祐介出声打断晓的碎碎念，“现在你应该休息，明天早上我会把大家叫过来，然后大家一起商量对策。”

晓这时才意识到这个问题，一直被摩尔加纳催着早睡的他难得半夜还这么清醒。  
“现在是半夜吗！”晓惊叹道，“对了，大家怎么样――还有明智――”

“大家都平安无事，明智……”喜多川祐介皱了皱眉，“他死在了狮童的殿堂里，被狮童认知中的自己杀死了，我们最后只听到了枪声。”

“他还是……”晓叹了一口气，恐怕在他的记忆中明智吾郎的结局也是如此。  
“对了，已经很晚了，祐介那说过明天要把大家叫过来吧……虽然我不知道面对一群认为我死了的人该怎么办才好。”

“我会尽量解释的，”喜多川祐介马上回答道，“对了，我有一个请求……”他看见晓疑惑地挑起了眉。  
“今天晚上能继续睡在我身边吗？”  
这毫无疑问源于祐介的私心。想念的人忽然再次出现在眼前，经历这种事的人提出什么要求都不奇怪。

晓的眼中有什么一闪而过，他缓缓地点了点头，往床边挪了一点给祐介空出位置。  
“说起来，祐介，你为什么会睡在卢布朗阁楼里？”

配合反射弧超长才意识到重点的来栖晓，祐介理所当然地随口回答：  
“因为我很想念你，想念自己的恋人不是应该的吗？”

“？？？恋人？？？”来栖晓的脸立刻涨红了。

02  
再次睁开眼睛的时候来栖晓发现自己正躺在熟悉的监狱里。从牢房的铁栏杆往外看，长鼻子的老头正挂着难以捉摸的笑容看着他。

“太慢了囚犯！”蓝色制服的狱卒之一不耐烦地用铁棍狠狠敲了一下铁栏杆。

“我们是来解释现在的情况的，你应该感激才是。”双胞胎中的另一名成员朝他点了点头，示意晓听伊戈尔解释。

“在许多平行线中的某个世界线发生了漏洞，我们正在全力修复它。”伊戈尔用手指有节奏地敲着桌面，好像他说的并不是一个严重的问题。

“漏洞？那是什么？这和我一觉醒来发现大家都觉得我死了有关系吗？”还和祐介成了恋人关系。来栖晓一脸懵逼。

“耐心听！囚犯！”卡罗琳啧了一声，抱着双臂从牢房门右侧瞥了他一眼，“你没看出来吗？你现在所在世界的来栖晓死了，这就是漏洞。”

“为了弥补这个漏洞，那条世界线自动把你拉了过去，”贾斯汀在一旁补充，“简单概括就是世界线跳跃。”

“然而这一定会对你原本的世界线造成伤害，我们正努力把你所在的世界线恢复成应有的，也就是你活着的状态，”伊戈尔接着双子看守的话说了下去，“好在这条世界线的你的灵魂还在某处，修复起来并不困难，在完成修复之前你只能先在这条世界线待着了。”

“在此期间你也只能暂时使用这条世界线的天鹅绒房间了，可能会和你现在所处的天鹅绒房间存在差异。”贾斯汀意味深长地看了晓一眼，这个所谓“差异”到底有多大？晓有一种不好的预感。

“继续更生吧。”  
短暂的天鹅绒房间之旅以伊戈尔的惯例总结告终。

陷入昏迷的前一秒，来栖晓仍对他现在的处境难以置信。  
不过……至少他还有无论哪个世界线都在他身边的同伴，还有意外成为了他的恋人的祐介在，对吧？

03  
晓似乎很紧张。  
喜多川祐介担忧地看了晓一眼，黑发少年把手按在胸口，正在试图把呼吸调整到正常水平。

喜多川祐介原本做好了半夜发生的一切只是他疲惫过度产生的幻觉的准备，但当他清晨睁开眼睛，再次看到睡在身边的来栖晓的时候，这种不安感便烟消云散了。  
怀抱着几乎要哭出来的兴奋感，他用颤抖着的双手按约定给同伴们发了消息解释情况，截止刚才，他们已经全部聚集在了卢布朗一楼。

“没问题吗？”祐介终于忍不住询问。

晓转过头来面对祐介，露出了一个同时带着鼓励自己和让祐介放心目的的微笑。  
“没关系，我马上要去见的又不是一帮等着抓捕怪盗的警察，你们是和我在一起这么久的同伴……只是我一时没想好要说些什么，再怎么说我死了这件事在我的记忆里是不存在的……”

“待会我先下去，”于是祐介立刻心领神会地点点头，站起来朝楼梯口走去，这个距离已经可以听见楼下的喧闹声了，“晓，昨天你说的事……”  
他指的是昨天向晓陈述自己和这个世界的晓是恋人之后，在原本世界和祐介保持朋友关系的晓虽然红了脸，却仍表示可以和祐介继续维持恋人关系这件事。

“就和你记忆中的一样。”晓也站了起来，想必是做好了心理准备吧。

他一直是个温柔的人，祐介不禁感叹道。把另一个世界的来栖晓为了自己的私心当成恋人留在身边会不会不合适？至少祐介现在不会考虑这个问题。

来栖晓出现在楼梯口的时候整个咖啡馆忽然都安静了下来。在猜测情况的真，想着干脆冲上阁楼去的龙司和试图阻止他的杏，摆弄着电脑时不时瞟向阁楼的双叶，还有捧着茶杯的春，在看到晓的那一刻他们纷纷卸下了故作冷静的外表伪装，目光不约而同地朝晓集中了过去。

来栖晓揉了一把自己的头发，视线从站在最左边的春开始绕了半圈停在了祐介的脸上。  
“……大家，早上好。”

接下来的几分钟内，喜多川祐介觉得来栖晓好像要被一拥而上的怪盗团其他成员吞没了――上一次看到这样的架势还是在他们以为龙司死了的那次。他完全能理解这种心情，如果昨晚发现晓的不是自己的话，他可能早加入其中了。  
幸亏怪盗们还考虑到来栖晓确实是死过一次的人，没有像对待龙司那样干脆利落地用拳头招呼上去。

人群稍微散开一点的时候，喜多川祐介终于能从他们之间找到来栖晓的身影了。他就站在人群中央，龙司的胳膊环在他肩膀上，摩尔加纳高声叫着什么，可是很快被其他人的声音改了过去，女生中哭出来的则不占少数……

“你们的反应比我从审讯室回来的那天还要激烈，”冷静如来栖晓此时此刻也不知道该说什么好了，“让你们担心了。”

“我们当时不该让你去的――那些家伙对你用了这么多自白剂――”龙司咬着牙，更加用力地环着晓的肩膀。确实，自白剂给计划带来了很大的阻碍……

“原来这个计划是可以成功的，知道这一点我就觉得真是太好了……”春擦了擦眼睛抬起头，朝晓露出了微笑。

“手机信号一直在审讯室里……我看着明智离你越来越近……但是我没办法打开……”双叶抱着摩尔加纳，话语间带上了些哽咽，摩尔加纳在她的怀里看着晓，如释重负般松了一口气。

来栖晓当然没有体会过死亡的感觉，但看着面前诉说着目睹自己死亡感觉的同伴，他觉得从昨晚面对祐介时就开始在心中蔓延开的一种内疚情绪变得更加清晰了――他不应该就这么简单死掉的。

晓没来得及再说些什么安慰同伴，只听门口的铃铛叮铃叮铃响了两次，采购物资回来的佐仓先生推门走进了卢布朗――看到晓的那一刻他诧异地睁大了眼睛，整个人像是中了冰冻状态就这么愣在了原地，手上提着的袋子啪嗒一声掉在了地上。

“……晓？你早上和我说有急事然后匆忙从家里跑出来是这个原因吗？”佐仓先生虚弱地念出晓的名字，然后转向试图擦掉眼泪的双叶，“晓回来这种事起码和我说一声啊。可他到底是怎么――”他省略了确认晓死亡的过程。也许他还抱着双叶为首的一群人隐瞒了他们真正计划的希望。

“这些祐介待会会再解释一遍，虽然我真的很难相信，但我们现在有正事要做――晓需要我们的帮助。”真终于冷静了下来，她清了清嗓子，决定继续肩负起怪盗团军师的责任。

按照她的提议，大家分散开来，各自在咖啡馆一楼找到位置坐下。  
刚才开始就一言不发，或者说无话可说的喜多川祐介在一群人目光的胁迫下终于把昨晚半夜惊醒，醒来发现怀里抱着活蹦乱跳的来栖晓的事全盘托出。

“晓，这件事发生的原因你有头绪吗？”新岛真皱着眉转向晓，看到晓还能坐在那里听她提问，真的嘴角在无意识的情况下上扬了一点。

“说实话，我没有，”晓摇了摇头，这件事自然是非自愿的，祐介私下确认――如果连昨晚晓那副震惊的样子都是装的话，艺术界的演技派大奖该颁给晓才是，“我想……可能是世界线跳跃什么的吧，科幻小说里不是常出现这样的桥段吗。”在提出猜想前晓犹豫了一会，真正说出来的时候又无意中加快了语速，好像这些话是他提前想好的。

祐介摇了摇头把疑惑抛在脑后，他最近是不是有点神经过敏了？

“但是，如果真的是世界线跳跃的话，晓是不是终有一天会回到原来的世界呢？”  
杏默默在一旁说出了自己的担忧所在。这是大家都想忽略的一点――再一次失去晓，光是想象这件事有可能发生他们就浑身战栗。

“那我们也许只能保证让晓在这个世界的期间过的安全了。”

“总，总而言之，晓还是回来了，虽然狮童已经悔改了，可印象空间里还有很多委托，”龙司刻意抬高了音量，把人们的注意力从晓可能会离开的担忧中转移开来，“很显然，我们还是缺一个团长。”龙司看向晓，露出了他一贯的大大咧咧的笑容。

晓笑了起来――他们好像又回到了讨论怪盗团接下来的任务的平常日子。  
“我向你们保证，事情会变好的。”  
接着，晓斩钉截铁地说。

他们围住了晓，不止是作为怪盗团的成员，也是作为晓的朋友，都发自内心为晓的回归高兴着。  
喜多川祐介走近晓，手搭在晓的肩膀上，晓疑惑地偏过头注视着祐介――  
“欢迎回来。”于是祐介这么对晓说。

04  
“欢迎来到天鹅绒房间，来自平行世界的客人，在你拜访这条世界线期间你可以随意使用这里的服务。”

来栖晓再次在天鹅绒房间醒来，睁开眼睛的第一秒他就明白贾斯汀所说“差异”到底是什么了。

眼前这个天鹅绒房间和他记忆中的相悖，伊戈尔和他的办公桌，还有两个双胞胎看守都消失不见了，取而代之的是一地灰尘和撕裂的窗帘布。代替天鹅绒房间原本住人欢迎来栖晓的是一个蓝色制服，有着黑色卷发金色眼睛的少年――  
准确地说，是一个和来栖晓一模一样的少年。

“我来解释一下，因为原本使用这个天鹅绒房间的囚犯失败了，所以主人放弃了这里，把这里交给我看守，如果嫌弃这里环境不好的话请去责怪失败的那个囚犯吧。”看守少年察觉了晓的疑惑，主动开口解释说。不过他很快就发现晓仍然在盯着自己看。  
“你在烦恼什么？”

晓这时才发现自己的意图暴露得过于明显了。事实上他刚才在回忆伊戈尔和他说过的“这个世界的你的灵魂还没有消失”这句话有关的细节，试图将它和眼前这个与自己简直是一个模子里刻出来的天鹅绒房间看守联系在一起。  
就这样说出来肯定不可能，不如找个理由搪塞过去。打着这样的算盘，来栖晓搬出了他在烦恼着的第二个问题。

“……恋爱问题？”

“恋爱问题？你喜欢上了一个人却不敢告诉他你的心意，现在有了和他在一起的机会你却不知道怎么办了？”看守少年一语言中，准到来栖晓怀疑他偷偷和御船千早学了占卜，“你的情感问题都写在你脸上了，我当然清楚。”

他真的有这么不擅长掩饰自己吗？来栖晓稍微有些烦躁，奈何他手上还拷着手铐，没法通过把玩自己的发梢减压。

“要我说，你真的想和他在一起的话，把握这次机会不就好了，要是我我肯定会这么干――”看守少年话音未落声音便渐渐小了下去，他困惑地眨了眨眼睛，好像陷入了不知道自己在说些什么的困境中，“抱歉，我说多了，这次叫你来主要是让你熟悉新环境的。你依旧可以从老路进来，那么――”  
少年打了个响指，晓只觉得身体一软，自己的意识也在身体的下滑中慢慢涣散了。

“回到……回到短暂的休息时间中去吧。”完全失去意识的前一秒，来栖晓听到少年的声音。

Tbc


	5. 怪盗情人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 〖可能对找到怪盗团团长神秘的交往对象有帮助的资料合集〗  
> 原作向，路人视觉，一堆假树洞体和怪频论坛出没，有因为播出的预告函暴露了发型导致差点掉码这样的谜之老套剧情设计

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/6/22 post  
> 当时特别想搞路人视觉，简直是鸡血写完，后来发现有本书叫英国情人所以我应该早点看这本书然后捏他四茶情人（住手

#东京树洞君，0624发表#电波同学好像有喜欢的人了#

树洞君你好，我想在这里表达一下我的震惊。我是东京某高中的美术生，现在就读高中二年级，本来我的日常就是补补速写找找女朋友和兄弟探讨人生啥的，然而最近我开始不必要地怀疑起了人生。

这一切都要追溯到我的一个同学身上，客观来看我的这位同学的长相并不能用相貌平平来形容，连我们这帮男生都不得不承认他特别帅（身材高挑脸还好看，摘取某位学妹的话）然而就是这种几乎迎合所有女生口味的同学，他，没有女朋友。

原因很简单，因为他电波，人特别耿直，能用绘画相关话题气走前来搭讪的女生那种恐怖程度的电波（比如他上街搭个讪竟然是为了找女模特画母子像），我有好几个同学就是因为安慰被他气走的女生脱的单――可是，就是这样一个在我看来要和艺术过一辈子的同学，我怀疑他最近有喜欢的人了。

具体表现在这位同学最近上课都心不在焉整天看着窗外，要不就是翻翻手机一有消息回复就特激动，下课了就往教室外跑问他去干什么他居然说去喝咖啡。我们当时都心情复杂，一方面是觉得他终于想找一个女朋友了我们也可以安心了，另一方面是觉得这家伙居然不想和艺术过一辈子了不可思议。

后来事实证明我们都错了，因为他不想找一个女朋友，他想找一个男朋友……

那是几个星期前的事了，我和一帮朋友去涩谷买画材，回去的时候路过地下通道，当时我一眼就看到他站在地下通道的角落里（他太好认了真的不是我的错）因为我正值好奇心旺盛的年龄，所以我选择站在原地看他到底在干什么――  
没过多久，从地下通道另一头跑过来一个黑发男生，戴着眼镜头发卷卷的，背着一个单肩包，总之他是那种一看就知道是标注乖学生的形象。这个男生隔的老远就认出了我的那位同学，于是直接跑向了他的方向，离我同学还有几米的时候我同学很显然也认出了这个黑发男生，然后重点来了……

他的眼睛蹭地一下就亮了，这个时候黑发男生刚好走到他面前，他便顺势牵上了黑发男生的双手，接着两人说了些什么就一起离开去乘电车了――在这个过程中黑发男生不知不觉走到了我同学的前面，然后，然后……  
我同学，他，用双手比成画框的手势框住了黑发男生，脸上还带着淡淡的微笑……

救命我怎么和朋友讨论都觉得这个黑发男生绝对就是他喜欢的人啊，是我想多了吗还是……  
其实要是真的也挺好的，帅哥都内部消化了可能我就有点希望了。

 

#怪频上关于怪盗团团长的分析 发布时间12月25日#

『匿名』从给狮童正义的预告函看怪盗团团长  
在大家忙着举办重新选举的抗议活动的同时相信很多捡回了少女心的人也把给狮童的预告函找出来再看了几遍，于是我决定强行从亮度超低的视频里分析大家（和我）最关心的怪盗团团长的颜值问题。  
【图片】这是短暂出现过的怪盗团全员合影，我们暂时忽略那个所有人都好奇的疑似猫的生物。从视频后面的部分可以推断出站在中间穿着下摆开叉超高风衣的男性就是怪盗团团长，请看我圈起来的部分，大家品品这个腰，这个长腿。  
【图片】再看后面出现的骷髅面具小哥和团长的放大片段截图。基本可以看出高领风衣实锤，而有专业人士根据领子部分加上反复脑补推断出这是一件比较修身的里衣，并且很大一部分可能是无袖。  
【图片】最后是大家都熟悉的团长特写。团长的发型是比较乱的黑色卷发，看起来就很软揉起来手感一定不错，其实这个发型我真的是第一次见到居然意外的……意外的可爱。虽然面具几乎完全遮住了团长的脸，可是这个脸部线条……还有后面的声音，面具根本挡不住池面气息。  
再加上11月20日前后公布的“怪盗团团长是高中生”情报，你们怪盗团团长是池面高中生没跑了。

匿名回复：分析的好，所以团长缺女朋友吗

匿名回复：团长缺男朋友吗

匿名回复：你是怎么找到不是马赛克画质的视频的，吸马赛克的我好绝望

……

（发表于2月15日）阿里巴巴：应团长要求澄清一下！团长不缺女朋友也不缺男朋友！他有在一起半年的男朋友了，昨天两个人还过了情人节感情简直好到不行根本不需要你们操心！也不要想着去找团长的真身！全日本高中生你们知道有多少吗？

 

#怪频上关于疑似怪盗团团长高中生的帖子存档 发布于2月21日#  
匿名：救命我同班同学发型和怪盗团团长简直一模一样  
本人高中生。  
『图片』别说了你们自己感受一下这个发型，我觉得可以叠上，这么乱的黑卷毛我以为找不出第二个的。他是转校生，有前科，11月20号后好几个星期没来学校班主任一口咬定他回老家了，听说12月底还进过感化院这几天刚被放出来，转进来没多久我们学校就被贴上了预告信。救命我现在上课根本没法直视他了。

匿名回复：大家快来看！是找了很久的黑卷毛高中生耶！

匿名回复：我怎么感觉你直接帮团长掉码了

匿名回复：贴过预告函的学校……懂了

管理员：……  
（此贴被删除）

#东京树洞君 发布于2月23日#我怀疑我同学泡到了怪盗团团长#

树洞君你好，本人高中生，最近不是有关于和怪盗团团长特征符合的高中生的帖子很火吗？我现在有了一个关于团长不为人知的男朋友的大胆想法。

我的同学，在这里叫他Y，是我们学校挺有天赋的一个美术生，相当帅气就是有点电波，虽然在收养自己的老师那里学画但他一直都一副好像在什么瓶颈中感觉十分困扰的样子。

大约是五月份，他的情况明显地改变了，作画的时候再没有之前那种仿佛身处痛苦中的样子了。与此同时我们经常能看到他和一个黑色卷发男生（你没看错就是怪盗团团长的发型）一起出入涩谷的地下通道。

六月初，他的师傅因为怪盗团被爆出了丑闻，我们也知道了他之前在师傅家受到了不公平的待遇，也许是老师悔改了的缘故吧，他看起来比过去轻松了很多。

暑假我去了星象馆，很巧在那里碰到他和之前提到过的黑色卷发男生。那个黑发男生的五官很精致，皮肤很白戴着一副眼镜看起来乖乖的，卷发摸起来估计很舒服，个子比Y矮被Y抱在怀里问题应该不大，虽然话不多但声音很好听，笑起来也特别好看。我问起他们两个是不是在约会的时候黑发男生红了脸，不过还是点头证实了我的猜想。Y解释说自己和他是五月份认识的，交往请求是Y主动提出的，时间就在七月初，Y还说（他的恋人）是拯救了他的人，当时我并不明白Y的意思。

接着就到了九月份，我背着Y翻了他的速写本，里面很大一部分是一个穿着长风衣高跟鞋子戴着面具的少年，我看出来这是他的恋人――只是当时没和怪盗联系到一起。他笔下的恋人和我对那个男生的印象不一样，穿着黑色风衣的身影十分潇洒，笑容中带着从容和自信。

11月20日，那天怪盗团团长被捕的消息被公开了，班上都在讨论怪盗团团长居然是个高中生之类的事，只有Y一直心神不宁拿着铅笔对着画板什么也画不出来，好像他又回到了五月之前的状态。  
下次看见他来学校的时候他眼底还挂着黑眼圈，关心地问他最近还好吗他只是推说恋人生病了，现在回忆起来恐怕是他正忙着处理那些人在恋人身上留下的一堆新伤口。

12月初给狮童的预告函顺利寄出了，我在涩谷广场看到了那个视频，视频里穿着长风衣戴着面具的怪盗团团长和Y的恋人很相似，团长虽然刻意压低了声音我却仍有一种莫名的熟悉感，同时怪盗团的全员特写里我也看到了和Y身高相似的人物。

12月25号之后我经常看到Y在四处奔波搜集信息，这期间我没有看见过他和他的恋人一起出现过，我当然不觉得他们会分手――2月份，他和他的恋人再次出现在各大约会圣地，有幸目击到的我都想替他们庆祝一番了。  
我最近看了很多关于怪盗身份的推断，无论怎么想我都觉得Y的恋人就是怪盗，这样的话Y一切行动，包括“拯救了我”这种话也可以解释了――怪盗闯入了低谷中的Y的生活中把他拉出了深渊，替他解决了待他不公的老师拯救了他。我觉得这种解释很合理并擅自相信了它。  
现在怪盗团已经很久没有活动过了，我还不能确认我的猜想正确与否，不过我总是想象他和怪盗团团长交往的心情――现实中温柔的乖学生和暗中同时带着自信和狂气在夜晚维护正义的华丽怪盗，亲眼目睹二者的结合体到底是怎样的一种感觉呢？

现在据我所知Y和他的恋人感情都还很好，这点也和怪频里的阿里巴巴说的一样呢（笑）  
然而我还是不知道那个阿里巴巴怎么给自己搞到的id，怪频不是匿名论坛吗？

 

#某个树洞 发布于7月30日#关于我们学校高三的传奇转校生和他的男友#

树洞你好。我想吐槽一下我们学校的转校生和他的男朋友。

这个高三才转来的转校生在我们学校很有名，因为他总被怀疑是怪盗团团长，我们也不知道这个谣言什么时候传开的反正大家都觉得合情合理――其实说他是怪盗毫无违和感，在怪盗团活跃的那年他刚好因为保护观察被送去了东京，后来前科莫名其妙取消了又回来了，这之后怪盗团再没出现过。他上学期间总在抽屉里塞只猫没事还搞搞撬锁工具居然这样都能考第一，最可怕的是发型还和传的很广的怪盗团团长形象基本吻合。

这个暂且不提，不管他是不是怪盗，反正在暑假之前他给我的一直都是要和猫过一辈子的形象，我们知道他有个东京认识的男朋友是在暑假快开始的时候。  
那天我们刚放学，我和朋友算是第一波走出校门的，出门没多远我就看到校门口趴着一个人（是的，一个人）昨晚才把生X危机看完的我吓得以为这是僵尸病毒爆发的前兆――然后我上前试探了一下，原来这人还活着，所以我和朋友好心地把这人送到了学校医务室。  
校医：他是饿晕了 我们：……  
虽然搞不懂怎么会有人饿晕在学校门口，但这事本身还挺有意思的，接着没过十分钟这事就在学校传遍了。

我提到的那个转校生，事情传到他耳中的时候他正在收拾东西准备回家，据说听到有人晕倒在校门口的时候他连背包拉链都顾不上拉就跑去了医务室（心疼他包里的猫）  
等转校生跑到医务室，门口趴着的小哥刚好醒了，我之前都没注意他个子还挺高，非要形容的话是高瘦的美少年类型（转校生跑进来的时候他们的身高差把这人的高挑衬得更明显了）  
转校生一进门就看到了小哥――然后转校生的眼睛微微睁大，接着叹了一口气。  
“（小哥的名字），果然是你啊。”  
我当时很惊讶他们居然认识好像还很熟的样子，在边上围观了一会才发现原来小哥是转校生的男朋友（我们吓了一跳，因为没人知道转校生有男朋友）接着小哥对转校生解释说因为他们学校提前放了假他就直接赶过来看转校生了，然后因为太冲动所有钱都买了车票导致饿晕在了学校门口……真的不敢相信这么搞笑的剧情会发生在我身边。

估计是异地恋四个多月的缘故吧，小哥根本没考虑医务室里是不是还会有像我们一样的人在偷偷八卦的可能性，直接在医务室里就和转校生抱上了――转校生是背对着我们的，我只能看到他的头被抬起来了一点，然后他们分开的时候转校生脸红了。我觉得转校生被亲了的可能性是百分之九十九。嗯转校生的男友直球程度也有百分之九十九。顺带一提转校生脸红的样子挺可爱，我可以体会他男友的心情，真的。

小哥是个美术生，我是在街上偶然碰见他的时候知道的，这之后我借到了小哥的素描本（一本刚画了没几页的新本子，据主人所述他之前还有一本，最近画完了）翻开来看画的全是转校生，有靠在天桥的栏杆上沉思的，有抱着猫站在地下通道的，还有穿着围裙摆弄咖啡机的――我想这是转校生在东京的日常生活。然而把素描本换回去后我才发现我好像又被闪了……

转校生这边也并没有矜持到哪里去，我有一次去他家还笔记（毕竟第一名），一进门就看到他男友和他坐在一起，我也不想打扰他们只想放了笔记赶快开溜――于是我走到转校生面前把笔记交给他，这个时候小哥说了一句“说起来去年我们像这样坐在一起的时候桌子上总是会摆几份（一种薯条零食名）呢”  
然后，然后转校生毫不犹豫地站了起来，从他们家柜子里搬出一个箱子……里面，里面全是那种薯条，转校生拿了一盒递给小哥，小哥十分默契地接过拆开包装，自己拿了一根还递给转校生一根，整个过行云流水没有一点犹豫……

我的天哪……这之后我就决定在开学前都离他们远一点了，希望知道我在说谁的校友引以为诫：）


	6. 雨宫莲几次提到分手，最后他……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被揍了一顿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/7/14 post  
> 以“分手提出”为主题的片段集，套了常见日期梗，当时的我完全弃参本稿于不顾主催还在我评论下面说我爆肝（心虚）其实我就是忘了写稿

#01 惩罚游戏

 

“祐介，”雨宫莲叫住了喜多川祐介，“我们分手吧。”

 

喜多川祐介转过头，用难以置信的表情面对他。

 

这之后该怎么办，雨宫莲欲哭无泪。

 

时间回到几分钟前。

 

雨宫莲知道他的队友们都在哪里――他们现在一定挤在可以观察到画材店的小巷里，双叶抱着摩尔加纳，龙司蹲在地上从墙边探出头，杏有拍摄工作没来，但是真一定会告诉她全过程。  
而莲自己，现在就在这里，在画材店里，等着喜多川祐介挑完画具，然后执行门外那群队友给他的惩罚游戏――只是为了一睹喜多川祐介的反应。

 

莲没有料到自己会在三连胜之后输掉那局决定命运的卡牌游戏。其他参加成员中佐仓双叶是第一个反应过来的，在莲能说些什么之前，她已经抓住了用于抽取惩罚游戏的手机按下了那个至关重要的按钮——  
手机叮咚一声，屏幕中央浮现了一行字：  
『仅限有交往对象的玩家：试着向TA提出分手吧』

 

“双叶你运气也太好了！你没做什么手脚吧？”龙司惊呼。双叶摊开手表示无辜。

 

的确，双叶的运气好到她有那么一瞬间都以为自己在打发时间的时候黑了这个app――在座的各位只有雨宫莲一个人是有交往对象的，那个人还是团内唯一一个因为私事没能参加游戏的喜多川祐介。

 

“既然是系统决定的，那就大胆地上吧莲！你和他是模范情侣没问题的――其实我也想看看御狐慌张的样子。”双叶把手机丢给摩尔加纳，摩尔加纳深领其意带着手机跳到了柜子顶，留下不知所措的莲独自面对怪盗团大部分成员期待的目光……

 

“莲，我选好了。”喜多川祐介在叫他的名字。莲从回忆中回过神来，看到祐介正担心地看着自己不免有些心虚。

 

其实莲宁愿祐介挑久一点，最好挑到天黑，因为他根本不想走出画材店店门面对藏在暗处的那一帮人。然而喜多川和他完全没有这方面的默契，一手拎起画材另一只手直接推开了店门，一只脚踏出去后还回过头给莲递去一个疑惑的目光。

 

在店主“你再不走就是浪费空调”的眼神威胁下，雨宫莲终于跟着祐介出了门。他们在大街上走了没两步莲便感受到了队友给自己的后背带来的一丝凉意。

 

祐介慌张的样子吗……其实问莲想不想看他的答案当然是肯定的，可祐介首先是他男朋友，他一向优先顾及信任的人的想法，但大家都在背后看着，自己也的确输了游戏……  
机会只有一次。

 

总之，他一冲动就变成了现在这样——努力保持外表的镇静，抬起头直面惊讶的说不出话的喜多川祐介，在知情人看来这样的自己一定很好笑吧。

 

喜多川祐介的那双蓝色眼睛中此时满是茫然，显得委屈又无辜。

“莲，我做错什么了吗？”

 

祐介的第一反应居然不是你在开玩笑吧而是询问做错了什么......莲差点原地扶额，他早就知道，包括躲在墙角的那群队友也早就知道——喜多川祐介一定会相信，但是其他人只给了他截至完成惩罚游戏为止的剧本，没有告诉他之后该怎么办。

 

“不是这样的祐介，这是个......玩笑，我不是真的准备和你分手。”

莲拿不出其他对策，只好连带着手势试图解释给祐介听。

 

喜多川祐介听了莲的解释没有说一句话，他保持着这样的沉默往前走了两步，接连而至的，是他毫无征兆的拥抱和墙角队友的小声惊呼。

“太好了。我刚刚在担心，这样美丽的你会不愿意和我在一起。“

 

“御狐这家伙，总是会说出意想不到的惊人发言啊！没想到最后还是被闪了！”  
同天傍晚，佐仓双叶如此在群组里总结。

 

“这是什么意思？”

到最后也没有被告知其内幕的喜多川祐介通过雨宫莲的手机看到了这句话，莲轻轻摇了摇头。

“没什么。”他回答。

 

如此的坦率是祐介的特点，幸运的是，莲恰好就是喜欢他这一点。

 

#02 计划

 

定下最终计划的那一天，莲把祐介单独留了下来。

 

老板照常回了家，临走前把锁门的任务交给了莲，双叶带走了摩尔加纳，卢布朗里只剩下了莲和祐介。  
刚装盘的咖喱还冒着热气，喜多川祐介勺了一勺咖喱放入口中，莲不好意思坐在一边看着他吃，干脆在水池边刷起了盘子。

 

他们保持了心照不宣的沉默好一会，所以当喜多川祐介放下勺子说话的时候，雨宫莲没有反应过来。

“莲。”

 

雨宫莲原本想假装他没有理解喜多川祐介的意思，但当他发现自己已经刷同一个盘子五分钟的时候便打消了这个念头。  
“我还是……有一点害怕。”

 

再怎么说雨宫莲也只是个十六七岁的未成年，就算他有带领怪盗团在异世界战斗的勇气，真正面对只要计划一出错便会丧命的行动时也还是拥有害怕的权利的。  
可是这件事只能由他来做，换成其他怪盗团成员中的任何一人他都不愿意。

 

“没有关系。我还记得你对我说过的话，现在我也想告诉你――对危险的事感到害怕，有想活下去的欲望，这并不是一件坏事。”

 

“说的是啊。”  
莲一边笑着，一边放下手里的盘子，挑了另一只咖啡杯清醒起来。凉水冲洗着他的手，水一直溅到小臂上，冰凉的触感让他放松了一点。  
“如果在那天死掉的话就再也不能见到祐介了，这样算是强制和祐介分手了吧？一想到祐介这之后会和别人在一起我就觉得绝对不能死呢。”

 

“不会的。”  
喜多川祐介出声打断他。

 

对于祐介的打断，莲多多少少也预感到了一点――莲很好奇，祐介会说些什么呢？不过像是你死后我也不会和其他人在一起这种傻话还是饶了他吧。

 

喜多川祐介难得叫了莲的全名。  
“雨宫莲，看着我，”祐介的声音吸引着莲转过头和他对视。黑发少年的手上还捧着咖啡杯，水珠从杯壁上流下来滴在地上，只见比他高一些的蓝发少年像是要让他安心一般温和地笑了，“你不会死的。”

 

#03 圣诞夜

 

好像是有意为了烘托平安夜的气氛，12月24日的晚上下起了小雪。涩谷广场上早已立起了一棵高大的圣诞树，落满了雪花点着彩灯的枞树一出车站就能看见。

在一片庆祝平安夜的欢快气氛下，刚刚拯救世界的两个高中生站在广场上，不约而同地朝那棵圣诞树的方向望去。

 

“有很多情侣在树下接吻。”  
喜多川祐介静静观察了一会告诉雨宫莲，他的声音平静到几乎没有情绪起伏，令莲猜不出他下一步的意图。

 

“是吗？”雨宫莲摘下眼镜，用手暂时擦去眼镜上因为沾了雪水而起的一层薄雾，此时柔和的雪景衬托着在圣诞树下亲吻拥抱的情侣，好像这世间没有什么能把他们分开――说起来，平安夜的主题中也有团聚来着。  
“祐介，我们要过去吗？”  
自己在这个时候……在下定了决心之后，居然有一点羡慕他们了。

 

莲好不容易才没有在祐介面前苦笑出来。喜多川祐介侧过头看了莲一眼，牵起后者的手领着他朝圣诞树走去。

 

他们走到圣诞树下的那一刻，雨宫莲才找到了可以解释有如此多的情侣在树下接吻的原因的东西。  
在人们视线可及的范围内，挂着一些槲寄生。

 

“传说在槲寄生下的人都必须接吻……”莲下意识地喃喃道，他是在偶然借到的一本书里看到这个传说的，当时对于里面的各种传统他报以的是毫不在意的态度――但是当他真正站在槲寄生下的时候，却没了把传说当作虚假一笑离开的想法。

现在树下又有多少人是和他一样，因为以比平时稍快一点频率砰砰跳动的心而挪不开脚步？

 

直到喜多川祐介拉了他一把，将他拉进树下，雨宫莲才想起来自己还牵着祐介的手。树干的高度高到就连祐介这种高挑男子也能轻松站在树冠下面――莲被祐介按着肩膀，只能愣愣地站在原地等着祐介的脸离他越来越近，在视线因为两人间的距离被迫集中在祐介脸上之前，他的眼睛看到了右侧垂着的槲寄生装饰物。

 

他们像其他情侣一样拥抱在一起亲吻彼此——莲从未像现在这样希望一个关于“永远”的传说成为真实过。

 

“莲？”

 

自从祐介把他松开，他已经好久没有反应了，再不说点什么祐介一定会担心的吧。莲的手心因为之前的紧握已经不再冰凉，这次他试着用手背降低不知何时热得发烫的脸颊的温度，可是红透的脸早就被祐介看在了眼里。

 

“我没事……只是在想，我被送到东京来的时候从没料到会过一个这么开心的圣诞节，”莲擦了擦眼角，不知道那里有没有流下眼泪，即使怪盗团无法再活跃了，他毕竟还是怪盗团的团长，这种时候更坚强点才像拯救了世界的团长吧，“如果我这个时候说分手，祐介一定会很生气吧？”  
但是――就算在异世界他拥有能拯救世界的力量，能战胜黑暗的勇气，当他真正被丢回现实的时候身份却还是贴满了标签的前科者。明天开始他就是真正意义上的少年犯了，到时候未来会怎样应该怎么办他完全没想好，虽然知道有同伴在，可少年犯永远只会惹麻烦的标签是摘不掉的，一定会给同伴带来困扰的结局他果然还是不想看到啊……

 

“那我会直接把这理解成玩笑，就像上次一样，”喜多川祐介认真想了想告诉莲，“这种幽默感也是你的美丽的一部分，我觉得我可以接受。”

 

“祐介你……”莲眨了眨眼睛，脸上浮现出了一丝笑容，“总是会说出让我意想不到的话。”  
——还不知道我明天要去干什么吧。

 

#04 2月13日

 

明明这是他们自平安夜那一晚后的第一次独处，雨宫莲竟然说不出一句话来。

 

白天闲下来的时候，莲去了便利店。他原本的目的只是想再采购一些东西准备聚会，没想到时隔几个月，在便利店打工时遇到的前辈竟然还能把他给认出来。

 

“是你啊！”热情的前辈在收货柜台后面朝莲招手示意他过去，“好几个月没来打工，我还担心你出了什么事。”

 

“让你担心了。”莲斟酌半天，一时找不到更多适合这种场合的词汇了。

 

“对了，”前辈敲了一下手掌，隔着柜台拍拍莲的肩膀示意他看向某个方向，“那是你经常买的吧，今天刚上架喔。”

 

是祐介喜欢的盒装薯条，莲想起他最后一次来便利店的时候这种薯条刚好断货，想不到前辈连这都记得。

 

他最后买了那盒薯条，如今它就在阁楼里，摆在祐介面前，只是祐介动都没动，连包装都没打开。

 

莲的手指紧张地交叉在一起——虽然低着头，但他能感觉到这期间喜多川祐介的视线一直没离开他。

这种时候是不是应该说点什么缓解尴尬的气氛？可是莲擅长的并非主动开始某个话题而是倾听，他要说些什么？他一直期待着同伴们的到来？还是一直很想念你们？又或者是单纯的道歉？

 

“你那一晚之后一声不吭就去自首了，这两个月我一直很担心你，当然也挺生气的。”喜多川祐介忽然开口，他的手指在盒装薯条的盒盖上描了一圈又一圈，莲张了张嘴，发现自己什么都说不出来。

 

“分手吧——”祐介说。

 

莲的心一瞬间揪紧了，诚然祐介今后都不原谅他他也不会感到意外，但在现实而不是幻想中面对这一刻，突如其来的冲击还是令他动弹不得。然而在他一片空白的大脑能对现在的情况做出任何反应之前，莲便发现祐介的话还没有说完。

 

“也许你会觉得我是真心想这么说的，但这其实是恶作剧，”喜多川祐介的视线先后落在柜子上摆着的星座贴纸和雕像上，最后与稍稍睁大眼睛的莲对视，“这之后，也想继续和你在一起。”

 

雨宫莲几次提到分手，最后他......

被自己的交往对象这样说了。

可是直到最后，他们之间也没有任何人真的准备分手。


	7. 未经允许

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『祐介和莲两人在双叶进行日常记录直播时引发了一次放送事故……』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/11/10  
> 没什么主题和完成度的一篇，从10月开始P5坑的动画热度就下去了粮逐渐没有我也逐渐没空……感觉丧失手感了

阿里巴巴的直播间：Joker帮忙看店的一个下午

简介：编写脚本，程序等、各类游戏、日常

匿名：来了来了（掏出零食和作业）我能看这个打发一下午

匿名：好了，又可以看Joker转笔转一下午了

匿名：想喝Joker泡的咖啡……

阿里巴巴：他的咖啡其实特别苦，我怀疑你接受不了

匿名：还不熟练的原因？

阿里巴巴：天知道，我猜是他不喜欢甜食的原因吧，他可是连可丽饼都会拒绝的男人哎……啊

匿名：这个刚刚走进来的蓝发小哥是谁呀

阿里巴巴：是御狐。

*

“那么，我开摄像头了？”

雨宫莲眨了眨眼睛，对着佐仓双叶的电脑不自在地盯着看了一会，只见双叶噼里啪啦敲了一阵键盘，然后从显示屏后伸出手来朝他比了个手势。

莲这时才意识到自己正紧张地咬着下唇，目光在双叶的电脑上很久都没有离开过。

想当初他当时答应双叶在店里开摄像头时可是没半点犹豫的――其实他到现在都搞不懂双叶这样干有什么意义，一个鲜有人光顾的咖啡屋里的普通高中生到底有什么好看的？

“目的就是为了让你这种不自觉的帅哥有点意识啦。”

莲问起时双叶是这样回答的。她语速飞快，说完一遍便拆开一包薯条把嘴里塞得鼓鼓的，意在让莲找不到机会再追问。

不过……莲一向是以亲近的人为优先准则行动的，至今为止并没有发生过什么不好的事情，所以就这样放任她做下去也没关系。

门铃声响起时莲还在对着摊开的课本发呆，他的手指灵活地转着笔，大脑接收到有人拜访的信号后却愣了一秒，手指因此没来得及跟上本能的反应――那支笔于是就这样从莲的指间滑落飞了出去。

“欢迎光临――啊……”

莲的话语戛然而止，露出微笑的蓝发来访者――喜多川祐介把手中的画具放在吧台上，弯腰捡起落在地上的那支笔递给了莲。

“……谢谢。”

莲愣愣地接过祐介交给他的笔，他看着祐介的手指一根接一根解除和笔杆的接触，直到水笔差点再次滑落的瞬间他才恍惚想起还有话要说这回事。

“要喝点什么吗？”

“咖啡吧。”

可以预料，毕竟这是咖啡馆嘛，当然也有龙司那种坚定碳酸派就是了。

祐介拉开椅子坐下，伸手把稍远处的素描本拖到了面前，打开后稍稍想了想又补充一句。

“按莲的风格来就可以了。”

莲按个人风格制作的咖啡由于苦味几乎无人赏识这点他本人还是多少清楚一些的，所以当祐介专门提出要点这样一杯咖啡时，他的眼睛先是难以置信地睁大了，接着雀跃的心情便在一瞬间毫无保留地从他转身去准备咖啡豆期间的各个微小动作中流露了出来。

“说起来，上次那幅画还没有完成，不知道你什么时候能再有空。”

“看祐介什么时候需要我吧。”

由于卢布朗的布局问题，忙着泡咖啡，只好随口回答问题的莲并没有注意到注视着他的背影笑起来的祐介。

当然，察觉到在下午的咖啡馆中渐渐弥漫开来的、似乎泛着成形的粉红泡泡的气氛的双叶咔啦嚼薯条的声音愈发响了这回事也被他忽略了。

“那么下次也请拜托你……上次你很快就答应了这件事我到现在也非常感激。”

也许是手上的工作仍在分散莲的注意力吧――总之当祐介这样问出来的时候他虽反应过来了前者说的是什么事，却一时没想起其有何不妥。

“不用感谢我，这也是为了――”

雨宫莲话音未落，就听见“啪”的一声，双叶手里的纸桶被拍在了桌子上，少女难以置信地睁大了眼睛，全然不敢相信自己刚刚所听到的。

“假的吧？御狐？你让他脱了吗？”

她的声音都在颤抖。

祐介很快就理解了少女话里的“他”所指代的对象。

“现在还是夏天――虽然我开始也有点担心，但莲那之后也没有身体上的不适，所以放心吧。不得不说莲……”

他好似完全沉浸在了对艺术的想象中，只是不知道他脑内浮现出的画面到底是那日未完成的画作还是他的模特就是了。

好在莲及时反应了过来现在这个话题到底有哪里不对劲。绯红爬上了少年的脸颊，他急忙放下手中的活拍拍祐介的肩膀，强行阻止后者再接着就某次艺术创作大谈特谈。

“别……别说了――对了――”莲的目光投向双叶，双叶惊讶地回看他，跟着他的目光，少女的视线下移落在了自己的笔记本电脑上。

雨宫莲不安地揉了揉头发，说：“你的摄像头，是不是还开着？”

*

喜多川祐介困惑不已。

上一次他经过这家店门口――也就是昨天，它还在普通地供应菜品，一切简直正常得不值得祐介注意。

也许他错过了什么……毕竟走在繁华的大街上会错过自家团长头戴某种饰品穿着制服站在店门口发传单也是无可厚非的，眼下面对这种情况祐介该做的是把加速的心跳和移不开的目光统统恢复正常，并假装什么都没发生大步走开――

然而走了没两步，双脚便不受控制，带着祐介拐弯直往莲站着的位置走去。

最后他站在了莲的面前，黑发少年比他矮上一些，视线忽然被一个影子挡住自然让他产生了一点点困惑，只见雨宫莲的眼睛眨了眨，然后把低着的头抬了起来。

“呀，祐介。”他说，语气比起惊讶的感叹句要更轻一些，好像他只是在陈述某个刚发现的事实。

回过神来艺术家少年已被莲带领着坐进了店里。莲挑选的位置在靠窗的角落，透过窗户能看到对面明晃晃灯光衬托之下的街道，没有角落应有的寂寞拥挤感也不会吸引很多人的注意，在这里开始一次谈话最好不过了。

“要点什么吗？”

莲随手拿出一张菜单在手上晃了晃，接着递到了祐介面前。祐介无视了菜单上挂着各种特价标签的菜品，先用眼睛上下把莲再次打量了一番――他在做服务生的打工吗？祐介迟来地想到。

他的目光回到菜单上，视线一一扫过价格，最后停在免费赠送凉水的声明上，就在不久前因为各种原因把钱花到仅剩下回去的电车钱这个事实逐渐在他脑中再次成形，但走回去也并非一个荒唐的想法……

“不用担心钱的问题，当然是我来……”

莲话没说完便注意到祐介的注意力不再在菜单上了，他若有所思地抿了抿唇，果断终止了方才的话题。

“你在意的是这个吗？”

他指头上戴的饰品。

“那个是……猫的耳朵吗？”

祐介满是研究欲的表情令莲不禁失笑。

“是店里的前辈强行要求我戴上的，本来工作条例上没有这个要求，但她们都坚持说‘莲君戴着的话肯定很可爱’……”说到这里，莲好像不好意思再说下去了，他摊开手，“之后就变成这样了，好在把这件事看成怪盗的修行之一的话也没那么难接受。”

祐介又盯着莲看了一会。

“确实很可爱。”他一本正经道：“但是，你一直都在这里打工吗？我居然都没有注意到你……”

“不，”莲果断否认，环视了一圈店内后干脆向某个前辈打了招呼坐在了祐介对面，“因为这里能快速赚到钱――双叶不是因为上次的事生气了吗？说我和你搞出了直播事故――当然我是不懂这个。所以我就想干脆把最近在热卖的模型买下来道歉好了。”

确实有这么一回事，祐介皱着眉稍微回想了一下。

无论如何也不能让莲一个人在这里，毕竟这件事他怎么说也有一部分责任，再加上光是知道莲在这里工作这回事祐介就不知为何下不了离开的决心……

“那我在这里等到你工作结束，如果有需要帮忙的地方可以找我。”

他的语气认真诚恳，只是莲似乎没有要托付任何事情的意思。

“谢谢，不过这件事稍后再说，”莲眯起一只眼睛，“刚刚说的点餐话题要不要再考虑一下？”

*

阿里巴巴的直播间：一个报复

匿名：这样真的好吗www

阿里巴巴：有什么不对的情况我会及时关掉，关键是报复啊报复，报复他们上次搞出的放送事故！这次的目的就是记录他们犯傻的一面

匿名：说起来Joker君还真是大胆，很随便就脱掉了

阿里巴巴：他就是那种人啦，根本不擅长拒绝熟人，变态御狐一说一切就都结束了。

阿里巴巴：不，是根本不会

匿名：这样的Joker也太讨人喜欢了吧

匿名：可以带回家吗🌟

阿里巴巴：不可能把Joker让给你的，啊他们回来了

匿名：上楼了，要怎么办？

阿里巴巴：把阁楼的摄像头打开。不对他们怎么是一起回来的

阿里巴巴：算了，这样更好

匿名：在人家房间装摄像头（惊恐）

阿里巴巴：无视上面了。

阿里巴巴：御狐打开他的素描本了，能把镜头拉近点吗？

*

“我觉得你该主动把莲约出去。”

她这样说的时候祐介只是不解地看着她。

“我不是几乎每天都约他出去吗？”

“我说的不是约他出去艺术创作，”双叶抚额，“是去约会啦约会――一起看电影一起牵手之类的。”

喜多川祐介惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“为什么？！”

双叶推了推眼镜。

“你喜欢莲不是吗？我看到了你的素描本，那上面画的可全是他。”

“不，那是因为――”

祐介试图解释，不过双叶深知和这种迟钝的艺术家讲道理是没有用的。

“承认吧。”

她下此定论，一口咬下半根薯条。

*

雨宫莲不是那种会轻易搭讪陌生人的人，但当所谓“陌生人们”躲在角落看着他窃窃私语的时候情况就不一样了。

难道他的记录泄露到校外去了？那还真有够麻烦。

离和祐介约定的时间还有一段距离。因为那个祐介居然会约他出来看电影实属不可思议导致莲有点激动过了头――所以就变成了他提前快半小时多到的结局，现在看来倒也不是件坏事了。

于是莲压抑不住好奇心，忍不住走近了她们。

那两人交流得过于投入，甚至没能及时注意到她们讨论的对象已经移动到了自己面前――当然说不定是莲的潜伏能力太好。

“……打扰了？”

看着她们流露出惊讶的表情，莲不知所措了起来。

*

阿里巴巴的直播间：帮御狐约Joker

匿名：我就两周没看这两个人怎么回事

阿里巴巴：御狐在约Joker看电影的路上，啊他到了

匿名：没有画面吗？

阿里巴巴：画面是我的窃听主页，这次主要是帮御狐分析情报

阿里巴巴：Joker到的这么早？

阿里巴巴：回个短信。

到底是谁现在发来消息？佐仓双叶腹诽着，一只手忙着调试设备，另一只手在桌子上盲摸一通找到手机。

莲：『我知道了。』

“哇……不妙啊。”她咂咂嘴，却相当不以为然，飞快打出一串符号便坐回了电脑前。

双叶 『：）』


	8. 幕后英雄M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019 0726post  
> 我又写喜多主了  
> 路人视觉看喜多主的心照不宣爱情的故事，因为是男子高中生所以试着往搞笑方面写了后面又开始抒情，哎呀
> 
> 路人=喜多川祐介先生的同学，隐藏设定是怪盗团粉

01

“我想请你帮我个忙。”喜多川祐介说，字正腔圆。

 

 

“……啊？”

我左顾右盼，发现偌大的画室里只有我和他两个人，然后从我的喉咙中缓缓憋出这样一个语气词来。

 

 

我和喜多川祐介这人走得并不是很近，无非是在班上偶尔会说两句话的普通同学关系，按理说他完全没理由找我帮忙。不过抛开无法理解的喜多川祐介此人的脑回路，帮他一个小忙还是无可厚非的——和大红人喜多川祐介能说上话的话，我在整个学校的被搭讪率也会增加不少吧……总之，我一头雾水地答应了下来。

 

 

“我听说你等下要去涩谷，”喜多川皱起的眉头稍微舒展开了一些，他挺直腰杆，十指交叉放在腿上，不知道的人还以为他马上要说出怪盗团的真实身份了，“在地下商场里有一家花店，我想让你帮我带束花。”

 

 

我没听说过喜多川有买花的习惯，所以这时候就显得他说话挺没头没尾的，果然有时候很难理解他的脑回路……

 

只见喜多川的视线并不在我身上，他双眼放空，仿佛超脱现实，而引导喜多川迈入这种登峰造极之境界，也就是阻拦在他看透世间真理的道路前方的那一物件居然是——

一只空水杯，瓶盖上沾着的颜料就快干透了。

 

 

水杯=水=花

                  ——喜多川祐介

 

 

“行，”我说，“你要什么花。”

 

 

这对他来说又是个值得花上半小时沉思的好问题。他收回与空水杯进行神界交流的视线，转而盯住沾满颜料点和铅笔墨迹的双手，嘴几度开合，欲言又止。

 

我等着他发表自己对花束搭配独到的见解，并考虑要不要录音以防我记不清楚。

 

 

“那家花店开在街角，”他终于开口，说话语气似乎要把花店的前世今生娓娓道来，“你这个点去应该能遇到一个黑发的店员，他的头发看上去就很柔软，所以很远你就能认出他来。他的眼睛像雨后的街道，是调色盘上混合不出的灰色。虽然他戴着眼镜，但……”

 

 

“那什么，”我听不下去了，干脆打断他，“重点不是花吗？”

 

 

“啊……”他如大梦初醒，无意识地惊叹了一声，“对了，重点是花，那里有很多展示用的花，他工作的时候会站在花之间，他穿着花店制服的样子和这些花搭配很协调——马上就到他的下班时间了，你再不去就赶不上了。”

末了，他清了清喉咙，理直气壮地补充了一句：“以上就是重要的地方，希望你能记住。非常感谢。”

 

 

02

 

结果是到最后他也没告诉我他想要什么花。

 

所以拜喜多川祐介所赐，现在我口袋里塞着也许是他几天饭钱的纸币站在花店门口，与他的描述无二，我看见了摆在架子上的样品花束和占据了他话语的大部分位置，导致我记忆犹新的黑发店员。

 

不服贴地翘起的柔软黑发，藏在土气镜框下的深灰色眼睛，花店的制服……

看上去和我一样是高中生的年纪，那么想必就是来打工的。

 

 

见他朝我投来疑问的视线，我意识到再不上前的话可能会代替喜多川被认为是基佬，那样的话我也太冤了，起码要让他知道喜多川才是真的给……

扯远了。

 

 

“这样，我有个朋友，他说他想……”

站到他的面前，我忽然觉得难以启齿。

我该怎么办，成为一个复读机背诵喜多川祐介的发言吗？

 

 

诡异的沉默后，只见他歪了歪头。

“你的朋友是叫喜多川祐介吗？”

一句话拯救了大脑运转过度快烧坏了的我。

 

 

“对对对，你们认识？”

 

 

店员笑了笑，扶了一把其实并没有滑落迹象的眼镜。

“最近认识的。”

 

 

“说起来，祐介他还好吗？”他又向我抛出一个问题。

 

 

“倒是没什么大问题……这不是还委托我买花吗？”

我彻底放下心来，既然是喜多川的熟人，那或多或少也是对喜多川式的行事风格有一点了解的，这样我待会要解释的话就不会显得那么傻了吧——我是乐观地这么想的。

 

“不过他今天好像过于投入了，叫我出来连要买什么都忘了告诉我。”

 

 

听我谈起喜多川的举止，店员眯起眼睛笑了起来。本以为这是他对喜多川熟悉的风格一笑而过的无奈态度的体现，但不知为何，站在他面前的我莫名感觉被他全身散发出的慈爱光芒晃到了眼睛。

 

 

“没关系，我对祐介的爱好多少还是清楚一些的。”他这么说。

 

 

然后，在我感激目光的目送下，他没有过多思考地包好了一束百合交给我。我把手伸进口袋，预备交出喜多川一天的吃饭钱，却被他挡了回去。

 

“钱就算在我身上吧，”他摇摇头，“想拜托你捎给祐介一句话。‘今天卢布朗做了咖喱，随时可以过来。’ ”

 

 

这是哪里来的慈母神。我攥着纸币的手微微颤抖。

今天的太阳好大，要看不清路了。

 

 

我抱着花，朝车站方向走了两步，又回头看看花店——他还站在刚刚的地方，朝我眨了眨眼睛。

 

 

好像哪不对劲。

 

 

 

03

 

雨宫莲，秀尽学院高中二年级生，在喜多川祐介的话中出场率奇高，其余不详。

喜多川祐介，我校美术科二年级生，近期使用手机的能力爆炸式增长令人刮目相看。

除了年龄相仿性别一样外似乎没什么共同点的两人到底是怎么扯上关系的还是个未知数。

 

难道雨宫是传闻中走在大街上被喜多川搭讪去画慈母像的诸多受害者之一……？

 

 

当然这不是重点，重点在我越想越不对劲，虽然每天都在为吃饭钱和电车钱发愁的喜多川是很可怜没错啊，但现在真正的男子高中生友谊都需要发展到隔空散发出奇怪的气氛邀请另一人去吃饭的阶段了吗。

 

 

——过于关注的下场就是走在路上随便看一对走在一起的男子都会产生是喜多川和雨宫的错觉。

 

 

毕竟已经事后震惊了那么久，我会出现幻觉并不奇怪，待我闭上眼睛把两个人的形象从脑内过滤掉再心平气和地看一看就会发现——

 

有说有笑的那两个人还真是雨宫和喜多川。

 

 

再反应过来，我已经跟在他们后面了，只看见他们走向车站，雨宫顺便帮喜多川付了电车钱，喜多川低头对雨宫说了什么，接着从雨宫的包里钻出了一只貌似情绪十分激动的黑猫，然后他们一起走向……

他们的距离好近，就像是早就习惯了身边有对方的存在，已经对可能存在的不经意间身体接触毫不在意了一样。

 

 

停一下，我为什么要跟着他们走这么远，还差点和他们乘上同一班车。

 

 

 

那之后，为了调整生活状态，忘掉气氛诡异的那两个人，我打开了刚入手的漫画决定向现充生活迈进崭新的一步。

 

顺带一提，漫画是后辈送的，原本只想给“喜多川前辈”但不知为什么多了一本，于是自然就到了最近和他说话次数最多的我手里，换句话说假如喜多川没那么沉迷艺术多聊天的话就轮不到我了……

 

 

封面是有明显身高差的男女主二人，打开简介页果然不出意外是恋爱漫画。

原本前几页还是好好的男女主现充生活记录——之后画面就像自动上了一层滤镜，在我眼中女主成了乖学生样子的雨宫，一言不发站在柜台前挑选礼物，喜多川则是他的好男友，每周多次邀请雨宫去水族馆等各大约会圣地然后两人双双发出如“海狮居然有毛”的感叹接着在同步率如此之高的喜悦感染下相视而笑，最后逐渐靠近……

 

 

我用力摇摇头，总算把这个恐怖滤镜永久卸载，再一看简介——

恋爱漫画。

 

 

大事不妙。

 

 

04

 

“其实我一直很好奇，你和雨宫是什么关系？”

 

 

听到我的话，喜多川祐介连头都没抬一下。

“是朋友。”他想都没想就回答。

从刚才开始就没见他停下手里的笔，挑一心投入创作新作品中的喜多川祐介问问题还真是不巧

 

 

这自然不是我期待的答案。

“……我不是指这个啊。”

 

 

他终于肯把头抬起来，警惕地看了我一眼，样子活像我能对雨宫做些什么。

“你是什么意思？”

 

 

“比如说，在和雨宫相处的时候有没有觉得和普通朋友有不同的地方，更深入一点的……之类的？”

我觉得我算疯狂暗示，不，明示了。

 

因为我想要答案——或者说想要验证，有关我心中那个猜想的正确与否，那个距离的意义，谈起对方的眼神和言语究竟是真的意味深长还是我的错觉？

 

 

和风气质男子喜多川祐介闭上了眼睛，暂时没有了把我一刀两断的风险。他抱着画板，铅笔搁置在了一边。

 

 

“也许你听过一些关于莲的传言，但那些都是无稽之谈，莲他不是像那样……”

他开始以一种貌似发呆的状态持续盯着画纸，我猜这是他又要开始谈论雨宫的前兆。

“至于不一样的地方……认识他之后总是会想到他那里去。虽说他那里的居住环境谈不上有美感，但能给人安心感。最近自然地去他那里吃上一顿饭已经成了习惯了，总觉得只要他在那里就会忍不住要多呆一会，这样说来也一直很谢谢他为我延长关门时间。所以我觉得我和他……”

 

 

他竟然要说了——期待当然是有的，但对我来说更多的果然还是难以置信吧。

难道喜多川和我想的不一样，其实一直都清楚……？

 

 

“算是关系特别好的朋友吧。”

堪比洋洋洒洒完成大作后以蹩脚的方式在结尾胡乱画下一个足以称为污点的句号，他这样总结。

 

 

喜多川祐介正常运作，真叫人喜闻乐见。

 

 

喜多川已经趁这时在画纸上添了最后几笔，然后郑重其事地把那张草稿固定在了画架上。

 

 

随意的线条勾勒出了一个少年的轮廓。少年的标志特征是敞开的风衣衣领和倔强的卷发，独自一人站在由铅笔线条大致描绘出，看不出更多细节的混乱世界里。他在朝画布外的观察者笑——加深了嘴角弧度的笑容，好像无论是画内还是画外皆无可束缚他之物。

 

喜多川退后几步，试着用手指比划出的画框把整幅作品收入其中。他的眼睛里闪烁着新生的星星。我不知道他热切的目光是向着画布内的雨宫还是那个乐于收敛气息的眼镜少年。

 

 

说起来，过去我从未见过他这样的眼神。他是个天生的艺术家，天资迥异，前途无量。在我认识他的这段时间里曾见过他作画，那真的是让人嫉妒的才华——然而，在画出它们的喜多川祐介身上找不到完成作品的成就感，似乎他全然不知道在为谁，为什么而作画。

 

不过，他改变了，有人把他拉出了泥潭。

 

 

我跟着他再看那幅画。

“话说，雨宫是会露出这种表情的人吗。”

我想起那个心甘情愿替喜多川支付饭钱等一系列费用的好心少年的形象，顿时觉得不可思议。

 

 

喜多川又去调整画架。

“他会的。”

他话带笑意，掺进了为独享我不能理解的珍宝而发出的由衷庆幸，不知是在说给我还是画中的少年。

 

 

我大概有一点——只是一点能理解他了。

 

 

如迎来黎明的黑夜、遇见阳光的太阳花，艺术家找到了他愿意一直描绘下去的东西。

 

 

05

 

“你说你是秀尽的……你认识雨宫莲吗？”

 

 

和我进行线下见面的网友三岛由辉（网名：怪盗团唯一指定经纪人）头上蹦出一个大大的问号，然后问号被拉直加上下面那个点成了个巨型叹号。

 

 

“什么……你说雨宫？！为什么忽然？是听说什么了吗？虽然传言是那样雨宫他……”

 

 

我当然是知道在怪盗团粉丝线下见面会上谈其他话题不太好的啊，可我实在是过于好奇了……算是我有错在先，但这样的反应是不是过度了点？

 

 

“不是你说的传言的事，只是想问一下他和喜多川祐介的事。”

我慌忙在半个家庭餐厅的人都看过来之前塞给他一本菜单遮住脸。

 

 

“他们吗？其实雨宫没和我说过很多喜多川的事，好像不知不觉中他们就突然走得很近了。这样说的话明明是我先和雨宫认识的……对了，难道是……？”

他忽地敲了一下手心，一副恍然大悟的样子。

 

 

“难道是……？”

我跟着他重复一遍。

 

 

“我记得喜多川有一天去了雨宫住的地方，第二天早上才出来，难道就是那个晚上……他们发展成了朋友关系？”

 

 

那不就是……

 

 

停顿后的话我没能听到，三岛放下菜单，正对上我惊恐的表情，然后一瞬间明白了我的意思，也同样露出了惊恐的表情。

 

 

“不不不是你想的那样，是斑目刚被逮捕喜多川想换个环境而已，说到斑目你也不要多想他们认识绝对和怪盗团一点关系也没有！”

 

 

……

 

 

我从家庭餐厅走出来已经是黄昏时分了，面对泛上了橙红顺带有要进入黑夜兆头的世界，我想着刚才混乱且无收获的对话，开始对着街头来来往往的人群发呆。

 

 

一个背着通勤包的黑发少年正穿过人群，他身上的校服很眼熟——我在不到五分钟前还见过，当时这个款被穿在蓝发少年的身上，它的主人在忙着为完全不存在的误会辩解——

 

 

雨宫莲。

 

 

06

 

总之，没考虑过后果也没想过理由，我直接追了上去。

 

雨宫莲身手不凡，在人群中轻车熟路穿行的样子像一只灵活敏捷的黑猫，眼睛直盯着目的地，几乎跟不上他的节奏。

 

 

所以我追着他跑了大半条街，跟着他拐进一条小巷，喘着气跑了几步后终于忍不住叫了一声：

“雨宫同学！”

 

 

他愣了一下——那只通勤包晃了晃，跟着他一起停了下来。然后他转过身，认出了我。

 

“请问……？”他礼貌性地询问。

 

 

雨宫的包打开一个小缝，探出一只黑猫的头来，黑猫睁大的蓝色眼睛正盯着我，它极具威胁意义地朝我叫了几声。

 

 

这么急着找他是要做什么来着？

 

 

——“我想请你帮我带束花。”

一瞬间想起了喜多川的话，连带着他谈起雨宫就停不下来的样子、比出的画框手势，和在他眼睛里所瞥见的光。

 

那些话语分崩离析，支离破碎的词重新拼凑成了新的句子：

——“我想见他。”

 

 

我似乎是想要帮忙传达。

 

 

我要说眼前的少年是他乐于一直描绘的东西。

是喜多川祐介找到的“希望”。

 

 

“雨宫同学，喜多川同学因为你坠入爱河了。”

请，务必做些什么。

 

 

 

黑发的少年捏紧了通勤包的包带，他偏过头，和包里那只猫面面相觑，好像大脑还没有处理好新的信息。

 

 

最后他反应过来了，笑得快直不起腰，只能勉强用一只手捂住嘴，抑制不住的笑声从指缝间漏了出来。

 

 

“我知道。”

他在和我说话前没有忘记擦干眼角笑出来的泪水，那双喜多川大力赞美过的灰色眼睛在盯着我看。

 

 

会变成这样莫名让我如释重负。

 

 

那只黑猫又叫了起来。

 

 

“既然你也知道了的话……”他拍拍黑猫的脑袋——我看见他嘴角上扬，一直到一个熟悉的角度——

喜多川祐介画上的，曾被我认为不可能有的表情浮现在他的脸上。

“请帮我给祐介传达一句话，‘今天也做了咖喱，我请客。’ ”

 

 

 

早知如此的话，那天带给喜多川祐介的就不该只是花束。

说不后悔是不可能的。

 

 

fin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. 奥菲莉亚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019/8/14 post  
> 标题来源：据说创作《奥菲莉亚》的过程中画家让模特泡在浴缸里最后把她泡感冒了  
> 一个一直想试试的探索艺术沙雕故事，摸鱼，尝试了冷笑话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这个的原因说来好笑，是我看到d5小学生跟风吃喜多主写总裁文发在tag还热度一堆后气得要死所以……

喜多川祐介@ koseipaintings

【图片】【图片】【图片】  
在重要的人的协助下将要完成的新作品，这次的主题是雨中

零食都在床底下等200人觉得赞

A子-洸星新闻社欢迎你：很好看！前辈这次也没有换模特，看来是找到稳定搭档了

*  
“这不怪吾辈，吾辈以为研究艺术是一种安全的活动，没想到只是离开了几个小时他就会被祐介弄感冒。”  
摩尔加纳痛心疾首，他有时候觉得自己才是雨宫莲的监护人，不过考虑到莲在大家集体聚餐的时候会兼任给他投食这一要职，他还能退一步说他们互相是对方的监护人。

 

“画的时候不知为何就忘记了时间……抱歉。”  
当事人一号喜多川祐介皱眉，他是真的在发自内心地愧疚，没能来得及关注床底下塞着的两大箱卡乐比薯条加柜子上摆着的蛋糕盒就证明了这点。

 

“这不怪祐介，这是研究艺术时要做出的必要牺牲。”  
当事人二号雨宫莲一本正经接话。眼下他被一床被子裹得严严实实，露出一双手忙着握紧杏一边叮嘱“多喝热水”一边塞给他的水杯，如果他不是这种造型说不定在这个阁楼里当真会有几分话语权。

 

“无论如何，既然现在对我父亲的改心已经结束了，那莲就应该多多休息才是，在病好之前可不能再乱来了。”  
春的语气貌似温柔体贴实则意味深长，身后的米莱狄早就架好了武器，预备朝反对分子每人来一发榴弹枪。  
莲看了一眼她带来的慰问蛋糕盒提手上被蹂躏出的痕迹，忽然下定决心至少形式上要老实听话。

 

“我保证每晚准时睡觉。”他态度诚恳，说完又没忍住咳嗽几下，吓得阁楼里其他人都想把毛巾往他额头上敷。

 

“他要是做不到的话吾辈会让他做到的。”  
摩尔加纳补充。他这话一说大家都十分信赖，雨宫莲在被毛巾又裹上一层的前一秒惊险逃过一劫。

 

真抱着胳膊，挨个审视两位当事人。  
“话又说回来，你们到底做了什么，为什么莲会感冒？”

 

房间内的视线这次集中在了一点。

 

莲叹了一口气，在开口之前想起杏的“多喝热水”遂饮一大口，对于秋季的东京来说依然算高的水温令他忍不住咂舌。  
“说来话长，当时祐介和我真的在研究艺术……”

*  
“谈到《奥菲莉亚》，我想起它的作者为了画出心目中完美的奥菲莉亚，特地找了模特让她躺在浴缸中，于是他得以有充分的时间描摹人物的细节……”  
祐介是在等待红绿灯的途中提到《奥菲莉亚》的，那时他们还差三个路口就能走到祐介的公寓了。

 

莲并不知道祐介提起这幅画的契机是什么——也许是同在等待的人群中抱着花的男子让他想到画中和奥菲莉亚一起被水埋葬的花吧，好在不知道契机也不要紧，他最擅长的一向是倾听。  
“你想要试一下吗？”  
总结一番和喜多川祐介此人的相处经验，想必还是这句话更合他意吧。

 

喜多川祐介“啊”了一声，肉眼可见地从他身上飞出三个加好感度的蓝色音符，艺术家的眼睛闪闪发亮，仿佛眼前已经出现了浴缸和躺好的模特。  
“这当然是可以的！然而……”他的兴奋随着这个转折词忽地灰飞烟灭，雨宫莲警觉大事不妙，紧接着就听见他极度沮丧的下一句：  
“我找不到浴缸。”

 

也是啊……靠萝卜蘑菇和老板的咖喱过活的祐介要如何才能做到为他的学生公寓添置一个浴缸呢，雨宫莲的大脑飞速运转，暗暗下定决心回去要找找品质好价格实惠的浴缸，凭他现在打工的工资为祐介买上一个应该不成问题，要是成问题就去印象空间一趟……既然有了浴缸就要有放的地方，这样的话就要整理祐介的公寓，整理完会有更多空间吧，要不要问问他还要买什么家具？  
不好——电光火石之间雨宫莲恍然大悟，意识到自己在策划的起码是今天之后的事，如果祐介今天就想画怎么办，万一他就因为这件事丧失了灵感岂不是自己这个团长的失策？

 

“要不要找找替代品，虽然没有浴缸但是鱼缸里泡个什么总是可以做到的……算了。”  
莲悻悻否认了自己的提案，他想起从海边买来陈尸祐介公寓中的两只龙虾还尸骨未寒，连尸都是他去收的，那天摩尔加纳的猫脸上流露出的极富人性的惊恐表情他现在都无法忘记。  
龙虾后来被他厚葬了，用来纪念它们给祐介带来的创作欲望。

 

“没关系，现在的情况暂时还没有到不画不行的地步。”

 

好在祐介是如此坦率的人，他要是说不在意的话那大概就是真的不在意了，然而怪盗团团长依旧保持警惕，默默在内心记上一定要为祐介买上浴缸这条。

 

离祐介的公寓只有几步之遥时，倾盆大雨说来就来，把看了天气预报的雨宫莲和没看天气预报的喜多川祐介两人一起从头到脚浇了一遍。  
雨宫莲和表情没有一点波动的祐介对视了一眼，然后学到了重要的一课，在天气预报和雨男喜多川祐介之中应该相信后者。

 

祐介拉着他进了公寓楼，皮肤隔着湿透的衣服接触带来的冰凉感让花火大会那晚的记忆唐突闯入脑中——大雨同样把他这一身衣服淋得透湿，他们在雨中被人群推挤着几乎失了方向，再回过神来，四个人加一只猫奇迹般地会合在了便利店门口。

 

莲那时下意识去看祐介——水滴从他的发梢滴落，险险落在脚边，也许一生仅有一次机会欣赏的深蓝色浴衣浸透了水，被他观察的蓝发少年一言不发，注视着从屋檐落下的雨点不知在想些什么。  
祐介当然也不知道莲在想些什么。  
——祐介穿浴衣真好看啊，果然是有和风气质，就是浴衣被水淋湿了有点可惜……

雨点撞击玻璃的声音在耳边绽开，恍若那晚烟花绽放的声音，有什么穿过了雾蒙蒙的壁障捕获了他的注意。

 

“真美……”

 

莲眨了眨眼，一时分不清听见的声音是来自现实还是花火大会的记忆。

他辨认出一只手。

 

“祐介？”

 

他眼睁睁地让祐介取下自己的眼镜，被水汽遮住的视野瞬间清晰——在他发愣的这段时间里祐介已经换下了湿衣服，艺术家少年的手捏着镜脚，莲一抬头便和他那双蓝色的眼睛对视。  
他想要作画了啊……莲对祐介的这个眼神心领神会。

 

“抱歉，现在应该先让你擦干才是……”

 

本该如此的——不过莲是喜欢看着祐介作画时的脸发呆的那种人。

 

他自觉有没能落下的水珠点点盘踞在头发中，衣服贴着皮肤已经能感受到越过秋天极限的寒意了，然而莲摇摇头：  
“你现在想要画吗？”  
反正他现在丧失正确思考的能力了。

*

“所以，你就这样保持湿透的状态让他画完了？”龙司大惊从早到晚失色。

 

“哎呀，这可真是做过头了，我还以为莲和祐介一起肯定没问题呢，毕竟是leader对吧。”春面带微笑，莲希望他在当场去世之前还能吃最后一口慰问蛋糕。

 

“无论如何……我查过了，《奥菲莉亚》的模特也得了感冒，所以这是为了艺术，没问题。”  
莲说着说着就没了底气，抱着被子缩成了一团。  
“我肯定会反省的，让你们担心了。”

 

不知道《奥菲莉亚》的话题又戳到喜多川祐介的哪一点了，他突然重新振作起来，叫了一声“莲”，吸引了全阁楼人后清了清嗓子：  
“就算花光我全部家产也会把你的感冒治好的。”

 

那团被子动了动，钻出一个颓废情绪一扫而光的怪盗团团长来。  
“这真是太感动了，那样我唯一的遗憾就是没有躺在浴缸里给你画了。”  
雨宫莲回答得感情真挚。一群人的表情一瞬间都有那么一点扭曲，这期间有人欲言又止，却没人真的接话。

 

“天，太gay了。”  
最后双叶抱怨。

 

雨宫莲置若罔闻。

*  
“其实我觉得还挺值的，你看，这是祐介的画。”  
待大家陆陆续续回家后，莲掏出手机给他的好哥们龙司分享，他其实内心有点得意甚至下次还敢，若不是只有龙司在场他还不敢说。

 

龙司盯着发布照片的社交账户id，和一串字母大眼瞪小眼，忽然觉得哪里不对。

*  
喜多川祐介@ koseipaintings

【图片】【图片】  
画了能让我感到平静的地方

零食都在床底等300人觉得赞

*  
喜多川祐介@ koseipaintings

【图片】【图片】  
和重要的人去了星象馆，于是有了灵感

零食都在床底等400人觉得赞

*  
喜多川祐介@ koseipaintings

【图片】【图片】  
井之头公园

零食都在床底等500人觉得赞

*  
“等下，这个账号和我知道的祐介账号怎么不一样？”

 

雨宫莲哼哼几声，神情举止中都带上了几分得意的色彩。  
“这是祐介帮他学校美术部宣传的账号，要不是祐介的粉丝群我也不会知道。”

 

“你加入了祐介的粉丝群？！”  
摩尔加纳原本趴在床上昏昏欲睡，就在刚刚他还在梦里忙着和杏在井之头公园划天鹅船，雨宫莲话音刚落他们的面前就凭空出现了另一条天鹅船，祐介和莲两个人坐在上面划得有模有样，边上还一直有个背景音在感叹大城市里真是什么都有。  
摩尔加纳被吓得耳朵抖了抖，当场惊醒。

 

“上次去祐介学校帮他拿东西，他们学校新闻部的人给我的群号。”  
雨宫莲觉得这倒没什么不对，相册里有祐介社团活动的照片，还有人播报祐介的校园生活，还挺好。

 

“不是，重点是你为什么要加入祐介的粉丝群？”  
龙司终于发现了关键所在。

 

莲睁大眼睛，一副不可思议的样子，似乎在惊讶他居然还要花时间解释原因。  
“因为我永远喜欢喜多川祐介。”  
“我永远喜欢喜多川祐介”是祐介粉丝群的群名。

 

“你要习惯，他这样已经很久了，但吾辈真的没想到他会加入祐介的粉丝群……”  
摩尔加纳悲痛地说，如果要找一件能让他更痛心的事的话那大概是杏宣布她对摩尔加纳这种类型的人不感兴趣。

 

“天哪兄弟，”龙司喃喃道，“你真的坠入爱河啦。”

 

“对，我坠入爱河了，河的名字叫喜多川祐介。祐介发来的消息在我置顶第二栏，我每天都想他怎么还不给我发消息，如果可以的话我想邀请他走遍东京每一个约会景点……”

 

“他不对劲！他今天说了好多话，”摩尔加纳看着双眼逐渐失去焦点进入茫然状态的莲，忽然大喊，“龙司，快把感冒药找给他。”

 

龙司吓了一跳，一把抓起莲的包开始翻。他怀疑莲的包是四次空间，要不然为什么模型枪急救药甚至百万巨款都能往里放，最后还容得下一个摩尔加纳。  
他从一盒特效药下翻出贴着感冒药标签的瓶子，一只木制的相框埋在包里露出一个角，被一起拉了出来。

 

“这是贴纸？你为什么要把贴纸裱起来？”

 

“这是星座贴纸，会发光，我和祐介一起去星象馆的时候买的。”  
莲纠正他。  
龙司再看相框，里面的贴纸好像真能发光。

 

莲小心翼翼接过相框，生怕里面的东西会变为星座飞回到银河中去似的，摩尔加纳在一旁一边摇着尾巴一边打哈欠。  
“对他来说已经是传家宝啦，吾辈那天陪他去拿的，谁能想到没来得及放上柜子他就感冒了。”

 

捧着相框的莲没心思去在意摩尔加纳和龙司的对话了，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，却一直拼了命地在回忆那天星象馆祐介眼里的星星。

*

“真是不好意思，我想起今天的吃饭钱用在电车上了，不知道你介不介意我晚饭在这边吃，没有咖喱的话蛋糕也可以……”  
喜多川祐介唐突出现在楼梯口，摩尔加纳和龙司摇摇头，对贫穷艺术家经济上的问题表示司空见惯。

 

“没问题，咖喱和蛋糕你都可以吃。”  
莲闭上眼睛。  
“让我溺死在里面算了。”然后他低声说。

*  
喜多川祐介@ koseipaintings

【图片】【图片】  
还是忍不住画了他坐在窗边的样子，画的时候心中一直有一种情绪说不清楚，希望能早点弄清是什么

零食都在床底等600人觉得赞

零食都在床底：是恋爱吧


	10. 情侣进展测试

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个小摸鱼，波性转，很短，算是纯爱片段练习

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bug多，因为我181的男的都没见过几次，不知道身高差大概什么感觉

“话说，今天我才知道，他原来有女朋友了。”  
杏的食指沿着玻璃杯口绕过一圈，然后巧妙避开装饰用的柠檬片，直直指向对面正研究菜单的喜多川祐介。

 

“哈？真的吗？！”  
龙司拍案而起——他正是热血高中生的年纪，想找到女朋友的欲望足以令他对每一个身边的脱单事件都产生过激反应。

 

杏谴责意味地看了他一眼，也多亏她反应过快及时扶住了玻璃杯才没让饮品飞出桌面倾倒在地。  
“那还能有假，祐介亲口对我说的，是吧？”

 

她微抬下巴，把话抛给了祐介，但后者没明白她意思，只是随意点点头，捧着手里的菜单翻过一页又一页。

 

“是我说的没错，这很重要吗？说起来我一直想问——莲还没到吗？”

 

“当然很重要啊！那是女朋友耶！你这种每天别人情书都能塞满一柜子的人是不会明白的吧！”  
龙司情绪激动，祐介貌似认为找到女朋友就像吃薯条一样容易的态度和他对“女朋友”这种稀有物种的敬仰背道而驰，他非要守护这个至高无上的词不可。

 

最后还是杏在祐介“不是一柜子，最多只有三分之二柜子。”和龙司“这才不重要吧？”的争吵声中抓住了重点，手啪地一声拍在菜单上，竟把两个比她高出一截的男子高中生惊得没了气势，连着餐厅里转过头围观的路人都被吓了回去。金发少女咳了一声，甩甩马尾再度坐下。

 

“莲她临时有点急事，但是学习会是能赶上的，放心吧。在她到之前还有点时间——不如我们来做点别的。”  
特地留到最后，还加重了说的所谓“别的事”，再加上杏的眼神让祐介打了一个激灵，下一秒杏就印证了他的不妙预感——  
“来测测‘那个’吧。”

 

“哪个？”祐介和龙司的声音不约而同地重叠在了一起。

“最近很流行的，看看一对情侣的关系发展到哪一步的测试。”  
高卷·虽然自己没有恋爱经验·但对别人的恋爱经验超有兴趣·杏眼睛里闪烁着星星，如是回答。

 

两个男生面面相觑，他们自然是没听过什么时候流行过这种事的，不过——

“听起来还挺有意思的嘛。”这是龙司所想。

“莲能快点到就好了。”这是祐介在考虑的。

 

要做的事就这样莫名其妙地定了下来。

 

“在开始之前我想确认一下，你和你女朋友还没有发展到……那一步吧？”

 

“哪一步？”  
祐介没明白龙司意思。

 

龙司没有解释、向后夸张倒去瘫在椅背上，口中念叨着“还好还好没算太落后”的样子让祐介困惑不已——他把目光投向杏，只见少女摸着下巴，意味深长地点了点头——也不知道是在赞同些什么。

 

“那现在就开始吧，先从简单的来——牵手如何？有做过吗？”

 

所谓测试，是这个意思吗？只要回答一系列问题就能判断不成形的某物，为其下一个定义什么的……用简单的概念来描述复杂的事，仔细想来还真是有让人感慨奇妙不已的资本啊。

 

非要让祐介谈起女朋友的话，其实距离他们正式交往的时间也没有过去多久。那位看似乖巧，却时常有出乎意料言行的少女，在绕着公园的湖取景时忽然提出要交往，即使是放到现在现在也显得不真实过分了。

 

他们没有好几个月的磨合期，那时少女把长长的卷发束在脑后，透过镜片看他的眼神唤起了他说不清的某种情感，像是绕在他心上的雾——他说：“好啊。”

从俯视的角度，他看见莲加深了脸上的笑容。与记忆短暂的交缠过后喜多川祐介从令他停滞不前的困惑中脱身，才发现自己上扬的嘴角。  
原来我也在笑啊——他后知后觉。

在他脱口那两个魔力般的字后有什么清晰了许多，所以他算是破开了那层雾吧。

 

牵手的话，在确定要交往的下一刻就试过了。莲的手指纤细修长，在贴上祐介的手心后小小地犹豫了一下，然后穿过指间的空隙，传递给蓝发的少年夏日的温度。  
祐介的瞳孔瞬间放大，视线先是直勾勾地盯住了前方，他的心跳声在一下子寂静下来的世界中格外地清晰――“砰砰”“砰砰”地不愿意慢下来。下一刻他便拾回了转过去看少女的勇气：莲恰好正用空出的手去拨弄被风吹起的碎发，她的头遗憾地偏向了湖的方向，好在视线中还留下了泛红的耳根，自此蔓延开来的想象与此景一起刻印在了祐介的眼中……

 

“有过。”  
于是祐介点头。

 

“这没什么吧，手都没牵过还交什么女朋友。”  
龙司嗤之以鼻，实则是在自我安慰。

 

“确实如此呢，”杏难得赞成龙司的观点，祐介刚想告诉他们和莲牵手为他带来的巨大灵感不是一个“这算什么”就可以概括的，却在能开口前被下一个问题打乱了节奏，“那下一个直接进入下一阶段好了――kiss呢？”

 

“这个跳跃也太大了吧！”  
龙司差点被猛灌下去的一口碳酸饮料呛死，擦去嘴角的水渍，他忍不住插话。

 

不过喜多川祐介和认真吐槽的龙司不一样，这个问题他也有在一本正经思考。

 

第一次接吻――和莲是第一次，在喜多川祐介的人生中也是第一次――是祐介第一次独自去卢布朗找莲时的事了。

 

他坐在沙发上，等着莲翻出一盒DVD，或是下楼准备咖喱，这样想来她能算个常有很多办法为平淡的一天增添乐趣的魔术师了――然后少女站了起来，径直走到了他面前。

 

“祐介，能把眼睛闭上吗？”

 

就算拥有在异世界仅凭眼神交流就能完成换手等一系列动作的默契度，祐介也不能明白莲的意思。  
好在伴随这种默契产生的是愿意向对方交付一切的信任感。

 

他闭上眼睛，视觉的消失带来了更加敏锐的听觉，耳边回响着自己的呼吸、莲的呼吸、雨拍打窗户的声音，和逐渐靠近的脚步声。

 

下一刻，他感觉到有一双手捧起了自己的脸，接着某种柔软的东西贴在了他的嘴唇上。

 

他一时没有意识到那是什么――

 

这是一个很轻，温柔到适合初次体验的吻，唇间刚贴合便急着退开，免去了祐介为了履行闭上双眼的承诺再花一番功夫的麻烦，那之后又是一阵沉默……

 

“可以了。”  
他终于听见莲的声音。 睁开眼睛，对上的是少女灰色的双目，若是在雨后探出窗外，也能在与没有遮挡的清澈画面的视线接触中找到与其类似的东西吧。 

 

祐介用指腹碰碰嘴唇，回味着吻的味道，明明前一刻莲还在展示今天涂了杏推荐的唇膏……  
就这样浪费了唇膏会不会有点可惜――话虽如此，他的心中却惭愧地找不出一点遗憾的情绪。

 

――所以对于这个问题，祐介当然给出的也会是肯定的回答。

 

“完啦，不用测了，彻底输啦。”  
龙司哀嚎。在他的认知中接吻是通往现充生活的一大步，现在他和喜多川祐介间活像隔了条大裂谷，只能祈祷这条认知不会被呈现在异世界里了。

 

“测完了吗？莲是不是要来了？”  
祐介充满希望地抬头。

 

“来是快要来了――但是！还有一个问题！kiss和牵手都是私下可以做的事，你们在他人面前有过亲密行为吗？”

 

杏这一问直接把祐介难倒了。

 

“对啊，我们还没见过你的女朋友呢。”  
龙司再接再厉，补上一句。

 

祐介认真地在记忆中搜索了一会，困惑地歪了歪头。  
“好像是没有过，这很重要吗？”

 

“当然重要了，这可是情侣关系进展的测试，每个问题都很重要。”

 

“那直接提出来就行了吧。”

 

“那怎么行？起码不能直接，要稍微……”

 

杏老师没能说完她的循循教导，因为他们一直在等的人――穿着全套制服，就连长袜要求也安排到位的少女这时出现在了餐厅里，走了几步便来到了桌边。

 

祐介“啊”了一声想要站起来，对上少女的视线后却愣了愣，最后什么也没来得及说。

她对祐介露出安抚的笑，又冲在场的其他人点点头。

 

“我来晚了，你们在讨论什么吗？”  
雨宫莲拨弄着额前的卷发，别到耳后又捋出一撮到指尖，姿态比起真心疑惑更像是随口一言。

 

“我们在讨论祐介的女朋友，现在正说到他有没有和女朋友在其他人面前秀过恩爱。”  
龙司下意识张口就答。

“祐介刚刚说想要试的话直接提就可以了，这么直接肯定会让女孩子生气的吧。”  
杏接话。她的下一句话是希望好友――怪盗团最有发言权的leader好言好语劝劝他。

 

莲的书包动了动――也只是动了动，就没有发出其他声音了。

 

“这样啊，我倒觉得没什么问题。”  
莲先是偏过头看看杏和龙司，又看看祐介，她意味不明地轻笑了一声，把手里的包放在桌上，挨着祐介坐了下来。

然后，在龙司和杏，以及从包里钻出的摩尔加纳难以置信眼神的包围下，她揽过祐介的手臂，整个人向祐介身上贴去，头靠在他的肩膀上。

 

“话说……你们说的是这个意思吗？”

她一边这么说着，一边凑过去从祐介那里夺去一个吻。


	11. 合租日志

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 波特视觉的合租日志，一个楼主话很多，路人贴戏份全被砍的论坛体

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是这样的，我看了徒手攀岩，我被这纪录片里的小情侣感动到了，所以我回来就疯狂想看谈恋爱于是WPS启动……  
> 趁R没发售赶紧把无印剧情多写点  
> 放入了很多我喜欢的梗

X论坛生活版

1L 咖啡不加糖（楼主）

想找一个室友分摊房租，楼主很快要到东京读大学了。因为不好意思再住在以前监护人家里，加上交通之类的问题就想干脆找人合租好了。  
要租哪里现在还没有决定好，确定要合租以后可以私聊商量。  
成为室友也不会干扰到你的私人生活请放心，不介意的话做饭也可以交给我。  
和我一起的还有一只猫，不攻击人，没有坏习惯，但是不是熟人不可以随便摸，也不能被送到宠物店托管，照顾他的事会完全由我负责。  
有意者请私信联系。

找到室友以后……大概会变成咨询贴，因为我是第一次合租，已经预料到全是问题的未来了。

 

35L 咖啡不加糖（楼主）

找到室友了，我争取通知到每一个私信的人。  
现在情况有点出乎我意料，这个贴之后可能不会更了……  
话说我才发现，为什么我有这么多粉丝，还有这么多回复？

 

40L 都市传说每日推送（热门回复）

【链接】818我们学校的怪盗嫌疑人转校生

 

48L 真的不是怪盗不要私信了（楼主）

感谢给我发传送链接的好心人，了解了一点情况……为什么会有人觉得我是怪盗，说是“超人”也太过了，搞开锁工具那些都是业余爱好，真的，时间线也是巧合。而且还有照片比对？没有隐私的吗？我背后都凉得要结冰了。  
所以我改了id↑

好像看到我说不更新有很多人很着急的样子……真是吓到我了。

不是你们想的那样，找到的室友是我的一个熟人，我们是在我高二的时候认识的（我那年因为一点事转到东京，感觉你们都知道了吧我真的还有解释的必要吗？）。  
他这个人很直率，听说我在找室友后直接就找到我提出要和我合租——说是房东很欣赏他，给了他很大的折扣（他除了奖学金好像就没别的稳定收入来源了，艰苦的环境让他基本无法拒绝“折扣”）。因为他是这样的人——从认识起我就不擅长拒绝他，他有邀请能去我都会去——这次当然也是，我们就这样成为室友了。再说我也挺担心他的，生活费成问题不说，他还不太懂该如何好好照顾自己。

因为是关系好的熟人——所以不会出现相处不好之类的问题，我也就没什么好咨询的了，就是这样。  
总之还是谢谢关心。

 

62L 真的不是怪盗不要私信了（楼主）

不要觉得有什么不对啊！  
他性格就是那样，总是会忽然执着于什么，当然也有理性的一面，我也不是时时刻刻能跟上他的脑电波的，不过习惯就好。可能这就是天生的艺术家吧。

 

79L 真的不是怪盗不要私信了（楼主）

他是美术生值得这么多人激动吗？我以为我之前提过了……

今天顺利搬进去了。他果然（是的，我在说“果然”）带了他的全套绘画工具，比我上次看到的还多一堆。于是帮他整理了房间，我居然真的把那一堆全塞进去了，我都要佩服我自己了。  
【房间一角.jpg】因为很有成就感姑且拍一点点放上来。

如果不整理的话肯定又会一团乱吧。我高中的时候去过他当时住的地方，连能落脚的地方都找不到，那些画倒是一幅一幅挂得很好，也亏他还能腾出地方摆点盆栽，一想到哪天回家要在天灾现场挖掘我的室友我就害怕，还是提前做好准备为妙。

说好不更新为什么现在有了我进入了稳定更新状态的感觉，算了反正现在也不是特别忙。

 

90L 真的不是怪盗不要私信了（楼主）

为什么这么多人关心我做的饭？饭是我做没错，因为他不是那种有钱到能每天出去吃的人，当然我打工攒了钱是会请吃饭的所以并不是没出去吃过。

经常做的是咖喱，是我高中的临时监护人教给我的，按他的配方来做味道总不会差。我自己没事的时候有试着改过配方，结果很……简单地说就是辣，超级辣，也许和我个人口味有关吧，和我关系好的人十个有八个遭过我自创咖喱的毒手。  
话是这样讲，我室友他有时候会特地点名想吃自创咖喱——不是他味觉有问题，我见过他吃咖喱，还是有正常被辣到的——看着他一口口坚强吃完我良心都过不去，可他从不吸取教训，吃完还会和（他描述是）一脸愧疚的我说别在意……我怀疑他是在通过这种过于刺激的方式寻找灵感。

除了咖喱偶尔会做点家常菜，他对哪家超市什么时候打折等等的资料记得比我清，打折上折的时候会去采购一堆蔬菜回家，我找不到新做法就干脆把它们炖在一起……  
提到蔬菜，之前提到过盆栽吧，具体来讲那些都是蔬菜，是的你没有想错，他以前吃的蔬菜很大一部分都是他自己种的。  
你们应该能明白他有多让人担心了。

 

108L 真的不是怪盗不要私信了（楼主）

 

点开通知全是想尝自创咖喱的，想吃辣自己出门买俄罗斯章鱼烧！懒得动就点外卖好了。

我是知道gay里gay气的意思的，我又不是山顶洞人。

 

120L 真的不是怪盗不要私信了（楼主）

 

现实中被误会在和他交往了……这里居然也沦陷了吗……

前几天陪他去看画展（有他的作品在展），回去的路上遇到了和闺蜜一起逛街的女性友人。算是擦肩而过吧，然后就被在大街上认了出来，最后四个人一起相聚在了女性友人最爱的甜品店。  
因为和女性友人的闺蜜好久不见了，我们聊了很久，之后友人不经意间提到一句：“感觉自从（我的名字）到东京以后你们就经常在一起呢，就像高中时一样。”  
我室友，之前已经说过了，人很坦率，于是他回答：“因为我和他住在一起，邀请起来很方便。”

友人沉默了。上次见到她这样沉默，是在她看见我的室友以她为原型画的抽象画的时候。

我脑内警笛狂鸣，Danger这个词拆成五个字母配合bgm狂转，就听见她一副恍然大悟的样子说：“你们原来真的在一起了吗？”  
那一刻我真的很后悔，我居然忘记要在好友群组里说明一下我和我室友在合租这件事。

我也不记得我是怎么回答的了，总之语无伦次讲了一堆，我高二学习的话术仿佛彻底退化到了大猩猩水准，她反正是不怎么相信的样子，我室友他什么都没说，这样就莫名有一种误会越来越深了的感觉。

于是想问一下，被误会在和我室友交往该怎么办？

 

133L 真的不是怪盗不要私信了（楼主）

没人回答我的问题啊，你们关注点都好奇怪？？  
回复“难道没有吗”的是在幸灾乐祸吗？还有好奇抽象画的？你们能不能看懂画的内涵暂且不论，那位友人她是绝对不会允许的，死心吧。  
室友什么也没说有什么不对劲吗？他不太擅长解释这种误会。  
是室友关系的话经常一起出门也很正常吧。

最后和友人发了短信解释清楚了，她还挺失望的。

 

141L 真的不是怪盗不要私信了（楼主）

看到有人问我喜欢室友展出的哪件作品。从那个画展里选的话，是一幅描绘“黎明”的风景画吧。画的名字我就不说了。

原因……

我们住的地方，打开客厅的窗户就能看到外面的湖景，日出或是落日时分站到窗前，看着湖对面的高楼群与卷起的云层、天空的色彩相融的画面，我这种不搞艺术的人都能在不知不觉间沉迷其中。  
更别提我搞艺术的室友了。

那天我醒得比平时早，走出房间来到客厅就看到窗户大开着，而他在摆画架。我自然是要帮忙的。忙完后我问他打算画什么，抬头就撞见了窗外橙红与深蓝交织的天空——“你准备画这个吗？”我问他。

他闭上眼睛，一副欣慰的样子肯定我。他说了很多，大致是这个画面启发了他，很适合承载他的想要记录的感情。

因为我又不太会画画，能做的就只是期待他的作品嘛，所以我问他需不需要我回房间。  
本来只是随口一问，出乎意料的是被他严肃拒绝了，当时的表情真是吓到我了，说到底为什么要这么认真啊。

据他讲是忽然觉得我在这才是他创作的关键，我是不太懂，反正陪着他就好了吧――  
就这样，那幅画我是看着他画完的，可能是这个原因才导致我感触颇深吧……也是投入了很多时间啊。

他画了那天所见的风景――破开黑暗的那束光、暖色调与夜晚的缠斗……乍一看虽然只有风景，却让我想到了他的“希望”――过去他也曾指着一幅自己的作品，说我们为他带来了希望。  
那之后――不止是他，我认识的大家都越来越好了，想到这一点我就很开心。

至于为什么挑这个问题回答……因为只有这个问题正常一点。

 

155L 真的不是怪盗不要私信了（楼主）

 

私信求证他的名字的一律不回复。

为什么老是有人觉得我和他在谈恋爱？

 

170L 真的不是怪盗不要私信了（楼主）

都说了没有在交往。

再说他也没有喜欢我的理由啊，有是有他感谢我为他的付出的几次，但我觉得解决问题更多靠的还是他自己啦。

我一直都没想过他会谈恋爱，因为他太不让人省心了，目睹过几次他气走女孩子的人间惨剧后，我觉得要是他真能找到对得上他的脑电波能一直接纳他的女友，那一定就是他的真爱了。  
他喜欢的类型没和我们透露过，要说他喜欢适合当模特的人吧，他又只是真的在普通地画人家，喜欢能和他一起搞艺术的人吧，我又没见过几次他和这类人一起出入哪里――他和他一个宿舍区的美术生同学还没和我的互动多（当然是合租之前）

有的时候我会怀疑他是不是真爱艺术之类的……别问，我也搞不清为什么我要在意这个。

 

184L 真的不是怪盗不要私信了（楼主）

这么在意他现在的模特是谁，是不是又有人要开始误会了。

……

是我，大概是他终于画腻圣母像了。

觉得我就是那个能一直接纳他的真爱的说得太过了，换作你们会丢下他不管吗？

 

200L 真的不是怪盗不要私信了（楼主）

有人好奇他感谢我的几次，那就挑一件说清楚点好了。

起因是他经历了一场变故，陷入了瓶颈期――那只能说是外界环境加内心纠结双重作用下的结果。  
当时我算是和他接触比较多的人，于是他找到我，希望我能协助他。  
说是协助他，只是陪着他四处寻找艺术创作的灵感而已。  
这期间遇到了很多人，他做了很多尝试，我也……打开了新世界的大门（见到了很多很艺术的东西）  
最后有一天，他和我说他找到了想画的东西，感谢我为他的付出。  
我不能教他画画，或是教他要怎么寻找灵感，实际上我做的就只是在他身边，让他有一个说话对象而已，真正去思考去努力的还是他自己——所以他这样感谢我让我有点不好意思了。  
不过事情圆满解决了，这比什么都好。

其实他总是在感谢我为他做的事，最该感谢的说不定是我。认识他的那年初我遭到了很大的打击，很难形容，总之春天开学的时候已经开始怀疑人生了。我那个时候想不到自己的未来会变成什么样，幸运的是我遇到了包括他在内的许多人，多亏了他们我现在才会在这里——相信着自己，做着自己想做的事。  
我很喜欢他的坦率，他看人也敏锐，若是你有哪里不对劲被他看出来，他会毫不犹豫地表达关心，做错了事一起开反省会的时候他还能和你一起理性思考——他肯定在某个地方影响到我了。

因为是也许耗尽一生幸运才好不容易得到的宝物，我才不希望出现什么误会，高中和他在船上被误认成情侣他反应还挺大的，一副震惊的样子……

 

280L Da Vinci （热门评论）

不想让他误会，那你喜欢他吗？

 

286L 真的不是怪盗不要私信了（楼主）

“我喜欢他吗？”

这个问题……很难回答。

 

400L 真的不是怪盗不要私信了（楼主）

很久没出现。

昨天的圣诞节，他和我告白了。

今年是和大家第一次好好过的圣诞节，认识了快三年今年是第一次说出来还有点不可思议。前年是发生了些事，去年是我在老家升学，今年好不容易安稳下来，于是被朋友拖去开了平安夜聚会，以要把去年前年的平安夜聚会都补上的气势疯玩了一晚上。

第二天白天还一切正常，我和他交换了礼物（并吐槽他上了大学柜子里还是会塞满情书）

到了晚上，他和我说要出去，说完拿起包就想往外走，连围巾也没有戴——这几天是下了雪的，还在持续降温——多亏我及时在门口拦住他。  
他看了看我，没任何预兆地和我说：“能麻烦你也一起来一下吗。”  
当时我在给他围围巾，一时没反应过来，等我反应过来我已经和他一起裹上冬装站在外面了。

我陪他去取了东西，是一件用尽包装者浑身解数保护好的小包裹，里三层外三层的。他说是上次展出完寄回来的画作，我没发现什么不对，只是在想今天晚上在外面闲逛的人真多啊一类的事——  
他忽然就和我告白了，没有任何铺垫地。  
之前提过了，他是那种想做就会做的类型，想想会发生这种事倒也没什么……可是那是告白啊，在街上突然停下来，转身对着我这样说出来，会不会感到紧张、觉得大脑一片空白肯定与勇气无关吧。  
他不常开玩笑，特别是这种内容的玩笑，若他说了“喜欢”那便是真的喜欢了。我一直担心他误会，现在反而是他抢先说喜欢了。 

被他那样看着，我的脸发起了烧，好像时光倒流回到了流感日。在这样的情况下回忆起了过去的事。

在这个贴里有人问过我，“我喜欢他吗？” 我仔细考虑过了，我想是的。  
早在从很久以前就被他吸引――他的一切，包括率直理性，包括无法理解的一面，我都很喜欢，所以不能完全理解也好能体会到一些也罢，我会支持他，为他提供咖喱和咖啡——偶尔能陪他逛逛折扣商店。

事情意外地变得简单多了，同样是之前提过的，我不擅长拒绝他，所以这次也是一样。

那幅画被他送给了我，是曾经我提过的画了“黎明”的风景画。

还是很感谢大家的关心。

顺便，昨晚的晚饭是在有情侣折扣活动的店吃的，他终于贯彻摆盘艺术的美学做到点单自由了。  
我有没有说过他挺喜欢摆盘精致的和食？

 

500L 真的不是怪盗不要私信了（楼主）

回复一下，猫很好，没有被我忘记。他最近不是很想和我们一起待在家里，我正在试图和他协商，希望寿司能打动他。

强调，真的不是怪盗，说什么看了这个贴更确定了是你们的错觉。


	12. 可喜多川祐介什么也没要 1~3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狐狸原型的神喜多川祐介捡到被单方面打包送来的结婚对象雨宫莲的故事  
> 老套烂俗嫁给神明梗  
> 我只是想写狐狸耳朵和狐狸尾巴，结果摸出来就变成了迷惑乡村爱情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实是个坑，后续随缘，我没写大纲哈哈

“请和我结婚吧。”

黑发少年手忙脚乱想坐起来，一番大幅度动作抖落掉一身尘土与白纱，最后勉强攀住了船沿，探出了半个身子――声音有些颤抖地，他这么说道。

 

1

 

喜多川祐介是在河边捡到那个少年的。  
少年被放置在一只小船上，盖上花瓣野果与白纱，大概是从人类村庄口河流的上游开始，一路漂进了异界。这是神明索求贡品的路线。

毋庸置疑，这块的神有且只有喜多川祐介一个，可问题就在……

 

喜多川祐介他什么也没要。

 

祐介抖了抖狐狸耳朵，觉得自己有点冤。

 

村庄里的人总把来年丰收，天气转晴一类的愿望寄托在神明身上。闲的无聊乐意找点事做的神明有时自然是愿意帮忙的，这时他们便可行使一点索取贡品――即辛苦工作的报酬，虽说这些东西多半没什么意义，但好歹聊胜于无……

 

喜多川祐介已经很久没有收到过人类的愿望了，索取贡品更是不可能的。事实上他近日正醉心于人类的绘画艺术，并无干涉什么的心思。

 

他靠近那只搁浅在岸边的木船――黑发少年沉睡着，脸上未脱去稚气，纱层层堆放，遮挡住了少年的部分脸。

 

祐介伸出手，拨开那层纱。

少年就在此刻睁开了眼睛。

 

于是祐介猝不及防地和少年对视。少年眨了眨眼睛，驱走了长时间失去意识造就的迷茫，灰色的双目可以预料地――把视线放在了祐介的狐狸耳朵上。

 

啊。忘了藏好了。

祐介开始后悔了――可藏好了又是要躲着谁呢？想到这里他又打消了不安，理直气壮了起来。

 

“……神大人？”  
少年的声音微弱，过了好半天才傻乎乎地问出这一句话来。

 

“是吧。”  
祐介颇为认真地对少年点点头。

 

然后――这便是喜多川祐介第一次被求婚的前后始末了。

 

2

村子里连年欠收，最近还来了不知面目的野兽大肆破坏，有威望的人说是神的惩罚，所以选出少年成为神的新娘以平息神的怒火……

 

这是雨宫莲口中的故事版本。

 

真是不好意思啊，神没有这么无聊。喜多川祐介觉得更冤了。

 

“可我没有说我要结婚，”祐介平静地告诉莲，用手拨开自己额前影响视线的碎发，端详了黑发少年好一会，出手理了理少年和服的领口，“灾祸也不是我降下的。”

 

雨宫莲睁大了眼睛回看他――

“那就是您这里不需要我的意思？”他话里带上了几分难以隐藏的喜悦，期待地问，“那么我是不是能回去……”

 

祐介摇摇头。

通往这里，供人类进出的路口只有当他们许愿，神索要贡品的时候才固定开放，其他开放时间就连祐介也不知道。  
他告诉了雨宫莲实情，没有明说的地方是――连少年的幸存，顺利来到这都是个奇迹。

 

“你看，”他指向船的前方，“入口消失了。”

 

雨宫莲循着他的指向看过去，好一会才认命地垂下头，终于死了心。

 

被打发来的结婚对象之后沉默了很久。  
喜多川祐介已经不记得上次近距离接触人类是什么时候了，此时更不知该怎么办才好，他于是回到居住的屋中取来了画具，猜测让少年做点（他自己）喜欢的事能让心情变好一点。

 

他回来的时候少年已不在原地发呆了。

雨宫莲挽起袖子，跪在河边，手往水里伸去，试图拦截沿着岸边轮廓游过的鱼群。

 

雨宫莲掀不起多大的水花，人类的手掌在水中也占不了一席之地，河水淌过他的指尖，鱼群避开少年惊险游过，莲却从这种徒劳的活动中获得了些乐趣。

 

真奇怪――祐介想，这里平时都看不到鱼。  
他靠近了点，果然鱼群像是中了什么诅咒似的散开了。

 

他向少年表达了自己的困惑。

 

莲歪了歪头，然后了然地笑了起来。

“大概是因为您是狐狸吧。”

 

“狐狸。”  
祐介又抖了抖头顶那对耳朵，把这个词重复了一遍。

 

莲站起来，把手背在身后。

“我听说过狐狸跃入河中捕鱼的故事，说不定那些鱼是惧怕才……失礼了。”

他的声音弱了下去，低下头把兴致勃勃的讲解改成了目的不明的道歉。

 

喜多川祐介反复回味这句话，皱起眉。

“我不吃鱼。到这里就不需要吃东西了。”

 

“所以才说‘失礼了’啊。”

 

雨宫莲开始在衣服上擦去残存的水珠，他的心情似乎愉快了不少，脸上还留有一丝笑意。

 

这样多好――喜多川祐介回望被遗忘的画具，忽然又开始觉得遗憾了。

 

但是有些问题还是不得不问啊。

 

“为什么要到这里来？”

 

莲“嗯？”了一声，抬起头和他短暂对视了一秒。

“为什么……？不是说了村里的长辈擅自选我成为您的新娘……”

 

“不是问这个。”喜多川祐介叹了一口气――  
“你明明是不信神的人吧。”

 

看着雨宫莲一瞬间僵硬的表情，喜多川祐介默默地想――无论什么都瞒不过神啊。

 

3

 

雨宫莲曾是一个不信者。  
无论向代理人请求对神许愿多少次都收不到回报，反而是代理人的家中摆上了要预订送给神的饰物，省了几个月才凑齐的纱与食物在路口拐了个弯进了代理人的仓库。

 

向神许愿是无用的，就连那个神存不存在都说不清呢。

 

所以当村里选出要献给神的女性时，他会觉得荒唐可笑，甚至赋予行动，协助那个不幸的女人逃上了出村子的小路。

 

他自然是被当场抓获了。

 

在审判会上代理人掰过他的脸，把他上下打量了一番，然后扯出一个狞笑。

 

“既然这样，就让你代替她去见神吧。”

 

他被严加看管直到被送走的那天――人们喂他服下陷入睡眠的药，为他盖上纱撒上花瓣，把沉睡的少年送入了河中，祈祷这样就能驱走灾祸。

 

雨宫莲想到了他会是这个下场，但他没想到自己真能见到神。

 

神意外心地不错，大大改变了神明在莲心中的形象――那个狐狸耳朵是真的吗？能摸摸看的话就……

这样才真是失礼了。

 

“遭到了这样的对待，为什么还要回去？”

喜多川祐介问。

 

“因为村子里还有对我来说很重要的人们……我想至少让他们知道我平安无事。”

 

祐介似懂非懂地点点头。  
“那，等通道再次打开就由我送你回去好了。”

 

真是友善的神啊……莲把视线从祐介的脸上移开。

 

被送来前的焦虑和绝望，好像都是一个世纪以前的事了――在这个时间停止的地方连这个都能被冲淡吗？

 

喜多川祐介居住的小屋里没有供人睡觉的地方，跨过一排排从人间搜集来的画具和在地上铺开的一张张成品就好像什么也没有了，显得小屋荒凉不堪。

 

他们忙活了快一个下午，为莲整理出了一个能休息的地方。

 

夜幕降临，穿着单薄衣服的莲察觉到一丝寒意――自沾上水，触及皮肤的地方开始，一路蔓延到全身。

 

他改变侧躺的姿势坐起来，拍拍脸试图保持清醒。

雨宫莲并不想思考在这个地方会不会感冒，感冒了会怎么样之类的问题。

 

“怎么了吗？”

他冷不防听见一个声音，往身边寻过去发现竟是突然出现的喜多川祐介，不知是他来得快还是根本就没走……

 

“……冷。”  
莲斟酌半天，只吐出这样一个字，然后抱着双腿缩成一团。

 

“在这里你确实也是需要睡眠呢。”

祐介自言自语说。

 

“那就换个地方睡吧。”  
然后喜多川祐介唐突宣布。

 

“换个地方……？”

 

不允许反驳，莲被祐介拉了出去，换上了他认为这个地方不可能存在的干净衣服――后来他发现祐介身上穿的也还是人类的衣服，顿时觉得自己这个想法挺可笑的――在屋里兜兜转转晃了快一圈，祐介带他回到了开始的地方。

 

莲投去疑问的目光。

 

“只能这样了吗……”  
祐介眉头紧缩，喃喃道。

 

雨宫莲没能理解喜多川祐介的意思――祐介话音刚落，只见蓝发青年的身后长出了几条白色、毛茸茸的大狐狸尾巴。

神明走到墙边坐下来，把尾巴展开铺在地上。

 

“来这里吧。”

 

雨宫莲愣愣地盯着那几条狐狸尾巴，毛很蓬松，手感不用试就知道会很好，坐上去的话说不定还真会很暖和……

 

然而……祐介在看他，完全没意识到有哪里不对。

 

他肯定站在原地犹豫了很久了。

 

雨宫莲只能走过去，挑选了靠近尾巴边缘的一块位置坐下，好避开所有会碰到祐介的危险。

毛茸茸的尾巴立刻把他裹了起来，甚至还稍一用力，把他朝祐介的方向卷了一点。

 

真的很暖和――雨宫莲这样想着，很快闭上眼睛，陷入了梦境中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抓鱼的画面参考北极狐捕鱼gif……


	13. 助理还缺小画家吗/聊天示范

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 祐介生贺两则

#助理还缺小画家吗

 

喜多川祐介此行是应约来见画的买主的。

 

 

喜多川祐介在艺术这方面颇有天赋，自美术学院毕业后便如预期走上了全职画家的道路。

 

年轻画家并非毫无收入，却因为总执着于高档画材和各类古怪艺术品一直过着清贫的生活，最近终于彻底陷入了资金运转不周的危机，若不是他现在要去见的这位买主高价买下了大量画作，他定是要过上仅能靠阳台盆栽种出的新鲜蔬菜维生的日子了。

 

 

愿意高价买下他近期每一幅作品，帮助他渡过困难时期的好心人，想必会是个阅历丰富的收藏家――若能有幸与这样的人挑选一个安静的环境，交流彼此对艺术的见解，大概会是人生中一段不可多得的经历。

 

 

然而所谓收藏家出现在他面前时却心安理得地身着附近高中的校服――并没对自己学生的身份做过多解释，只是忙于拨开额前的头发，擦去汗水――一眼能看出是刚下课不久便匆忙赶来见面。

 

 

少年戴着随处可见的土气黑框眼镜、背着绣有校徽的通勤包，浑身上下散发着平平无奇的氛围，偏偏在灰色的眼睛透过镜片和喜多川祐介对视的那一刻，好似有烟火在祐介的耳边噼里啪啦炸开，意在高调提醒他此人要闯进你的生活了。

 

 

 

――买画的钱是哪里来的？

 

少年打开账本，排成长行的“9”闪得人眼睛疼。

 

“最近买彩票中了头奖。”

 

 

 

――为什么要买我的画？

 

“我喜欢你的作品，”少年说，“喜欢它们毫不掩饰地传达给观者的情感，喜欢作者看这个世界的方式。看到你作品的第一眼，我就想一定要和作者见面。”

 

 

――为什么想和我见面？

 

“这个……”

这似乎是问到重点了，少年笑了一下，一改说话方式，在下一句话中加上了敬语：

 

 

“我是想问问，您还缺助理吗？”

 

 

***

 

喜多川祐介打开冰箱，和摆在保鲜层的生鱼块撞了个对脸。

鱼以熟练的刀法被精心切好装在容器里，鱼头在最上方，两眼无神地隔着层保鲜膜与开冰箱门的艺术家对视。

 

 

祐介越过装鱼的容器，去取放在后面的盒装小蛋糕。凉意自指尖的接触点一直向上蔓延到全身，勾起时间方面的违和感，然后他记起——蛋糕是他早上出门前亲手放进去的。

 

 

这下祐介知道了，是雨宫莲回来过了。

 

 

喜多川祐介不是个严格的独身主义者，在雨宫莲想要成为他的助理这件事上，喜多川祐介当时并没有想太多，只是想着多一个人帮忙也好――如果他还没有与社会脱节太严重的话，现在高中生好像正流行搞什么社会实践吧？总之是抱着如此猜测，祐介答应了下来。

 

 

仍是高中在读生的雨宫莲对助理的工作十分上心，信息秒回随叫随到，连一手筹备个人画展也不在话下，加上他账本上那一串对祐介来说算得上天文级的数字，涉世不深如喜多川祐介都不得不怀疑他这个助理“运气好中了彩票”的高中生身份了。

 

 

后来时间证明，祐介的怀疑真没有错，因为雨宫莲和他坦白了。

 

可雨宫莲的坦白比原先中了彩票的说辞还离谱。

 

雨宫莲一脸认真地说，其实自己是专偷人心的大怪盗，账本上的钱不是中的彩票，是当怪盗挣的外快，开始接近祐介除了对作品的爱，还掺了些想调查近期美术界剽窃案的私心。

 

 

雨宫莲说完的第二天，日本画界的名人、祐介曾经的老师――斑目一流斋就召开了发布会，电视上的斑目痛哭流涕，将自己剽窃的罪行公之于众。

 

 

喜多川祐介说不出话来，他想自己是该说点什么的，过去他刻意不去看的东西太多了，但他毕竟不是个健谈的人，做不到和电视里的评论员一样感慨万千。

 

一直到晨间新闻结束跳到广告环节喜多川祐介才回过神，那个时候雨宫莲就在他身边，悄悄捡起遥控器把电视关掉。然后喜多川祐介问雨宫莲之后想去做什么。

 

 

雨宫莲想继续当他的助理。

 

 

雨宫莲不但想当他助理，还想当他男友。

 

 

而喜多川祐介确实不是个单身主义者。

 

 

成了他男友兼助理的雨宫莲当晚就顺利拿到他住所的钥匙，平时进出畅通无阻，几天后干脆带着意外并不多的家当搬了过来，所以喜多川祐介今天能在冰箱里找到切好的鱼块――大约是雨宫莲趁中午买好放在冰箱里，只差最后一步加工的今日晚餐。

 

 

下一秒传来开门声，他脑子里想的那个黑发高中生走进了房间，背对着祐介轻轻合上门。

祐介反应不及时，手里端着刚从冰箱里拿出来的小蛋糕和雨宫莲撞了个正着。

 

 

雨宫莲和他无言对视几秒。

 

 

“不好意思，今天回来晚了，没来得及做饭，”雨宫莲颇为自责地说道，误以为是自己的失误导致喜多川祐介只能靠隔夜的蛋糕过活，“学校在办排球赛。”

 

 

雨宫莲还没成年就拥有了成年人也不一定会有的烦恼，总一脸忧虑地担心祐介不会照顾自己，容易过分投入，持续下去身体大概会吃不消等等。喜多川祐介私下反省多次仍不得原因，觉得自己身为成年人也太失格了的次数倒是与日俱增。

 

 

“没关系，”祐介冷静地对答，心想是时候减轻莲的内心负担了，“我这几天都会提早回来，按平时的时间你也是赶不上的。”

 

 

他的话起了反效果。

雨宫莲的手揣在口袋里，隔着一张桌子四把椅子盯着祐介看，片刻后他掏出手机，一边询问祐介会提早回家的时间一边向冰箱走过去。擦肩而过时祐介听见莲的自言自语――显然后者在考虑这几天干脆向打工的地方请假算了。

 

 

于是祐介清清嗓子，再次正色道：

“我是说，你没必要勉强自己，非得赶在我之前回来不可。”

 

 

雨宫莲打开水龙头往锅里装水，一时间房间里只充斥着水流冲击金属的声音。

喜多川祐介很有耐心，一直等到雨宫莲把鱼和配菜一起倒进锅里回过头来接上话为止。

 

 

“我没有，毕竟我又不是特别缺钱，打工请假几天不会对我有什么影响。”

 

 

又是有钱人发言，喜多川祐介大惊。

 

莲不说的话祐介还真就忘了，雨宫莲坚持打工是想锻炼自身扩大交友圈，不是因为他真缺钱。

 

喜多川祐介不是第一次被雨宫莲的高中生外表欺骗到忘记此人存折上的数字了，他想这总不该是自己的问题，毕竟按常理来说这个年纪的高中生都该担心生活费同学关系升学之类的琐事——比如他当时就还在为奖学金发愁——然而雨宫莲已经手握巨款，还难能可贵地有一定思想觉悟，要在表面上过普通高中生的生活。

 

 

也挺好的，祐介又想，现在被欲望蒙蔽双眼的人很多，雨宫莲这样非常好。想到这里，祐介轻易接受了这个设定，心安理得地挑选挡在他和雨宫莲之间的一把椅子坐下。

 

 

雨宫莲继续炖他的鱼汤，祐介捏着手上的蛋糕盒不知所措，干脆站起来把它放回了冰箱里，往回走的路上祐介看见厨房里莲的背影，白气裹挟着煮杂菜的香气扑面而来，祐介停下脚步，脑内唐突闯入个无意义的想法——好像这就是理想的生活了。

 

 

有让人安心的创作环境，也有陪在身边能理解自己的人，不过……祐介十指交叉，陷入沉思——总觉得少了点什么。

给人的感觉就像是烹饪的料理少了摆盘的美学，盒装薯条少了调料粉包，反正就是少了点差不多重要的东西。

 

 

是什么呢。

 

 

然后煮东西的声音渐渐消失，雨宫莲把鱼汤端上了餐桌，关切地问祐介是不是哪里不舒服。

 

 

先不想了，吃饭吧。祐介果断把问题丢在了脑后。

 

 

*

 

想也不该是物质生活的问题。

 

 

早晨睁开眼睛，无意义地发了一会呆，祐介迟来地意识到自己刚刚是在半梦半醒间思考昨晚的问题。

一边心里念叨不去解决不行，一边循着本能随手把被子掀开一块，祐介闭上眼睛完成一次深呼吸，却在这时听见了另一个人不满的梦呓声。

 

 

他偏过头看向左侧，短时间内彻底丧失了思考的能力，好半天才反应过来要去拿手机确认时间。

按下锁屏键，亮度调低，显示的白色阿拉伯数字随着时间的推移又变动了一次——他起早了。

 

 

在他发愣的这段时间里，雨宫莲已被灌进被子里的风吹得彻底清醒，少年坐起来，抓了抓一头乱毛，显然没得到高中生应得的八小时精致睡眠。

 

 

“……抱歉。”祐介张张嘴，觉得喉咙有点干，是该去找点水喝了。

 

 

雨宫莲摇摇头，并不在意。

 

 

祐介换好衣服走进浴室，洗手台上三个印了抽象画作的刷牙杯一字排开，祐介在镜子前驻足一会，拨开遮住眼睛的刘海，挑选了“格尔尼卡”。

 

 

包括三只刷牙杯在内，这间房子里大多数家具都是雨宫莲出资购置的。在祐介前一天在超市当着莲和那三只刷牙杯的面夸赞抽象艺术，第二天就在自家浴室见到它们后，大艺术家终于发现了家里那些来路不明家具的源头，赶在雨宫莲把他家改造得更豪华之前阻止了一切。

——之后雨宫莲换了个花样，开始往家里屯880日元一颗的草莓，并在冰箱上贴便利贴提醒吃草莓前要洗、不吃的草莓要保持干燥放进冰箱，虽说本质来讲是换汤不换药，但祐介对免费食物的接受度比豪华家具可高多了。

 

 

上午八点是莲雷打不动的出门时间，祐介眼见着雨宫莲穿好鞋背起包，把一条深蓝色的围巾在脖子上裹上一圈又一圈，忽然开口叫住他，从柜子里翻出一顶同色系毛线帽。

 

 

雨宫莲眨眨眼，任由喜多川祐介把毛线帽戴在他头上，帽子在祐介手里转了一圈，毛线蹭到皮肤，他忍不住伸手去抓。

祐介退后几步看了半天，还是决定上前替他摘下来。

 

 

“我还以为你戴这种颜色的帽子会很合适。”

 

 

雨宫莲随意地揉了揉头发，没有马上接话——本就难以驯服的卷发才被毛线帽折腾过，现在又被他一揉，现状简直无法直视。其不对称性过于违背美学，于是祐介把莲控制住，帮着整理他的发型。

 

 

“现实是我戴起来很傻？”雨宫莲在这个时候发问。

 

 

祐介的心咯噔一下，下意识想辩解说不是的，低头一看发现莲已经挣脱开他，换上一副阴谋得逞的表情跨出了门。

 

门将要合上的时候又从外面被用力打开，仍是雨宫莲站在门口，正式地对他说“晚上见。”

 

然后门真的关上了。

 

 

好像被耍了——祐介呆呆地盯着空无一人的门口。

 

 

对着门发了一会呆，祐介收拾好东西也出了门。他此次出行是为了赴约：几天后就要举办他的个人画展，负责方发来消息，联系他去确认展区的布置。

 

按理说作为助理莲是应该陪同的，不凑巧今天是工作日，约定的时间和莲的课表冲突，又不能另改日期，只能由祐介独自前往了。

 

 

行走在地下通道中，久违地独自换乘电车，偶尔看见一两个神色焦虑的上班族觉得突发灵感想和身边人分享，习惯性回过头只对上陌生人古怪的视线……强烈的不自在感冲得祐介头脑发昏，只好匆匆买上一份报纸转移注意力，义无反顾地乘上电车。

 

他倚在靠近车门的地方，光凭看报纸就一个人站出了十个模特的气质，毫不犹豫地跳过娱乐头条，广告页一笔带过的涩谷家庭餐厅这两天部分菜品买二赠一的消息却被他重点关注。

祐介难得在脑内算一算收入与支出，心想最近大概可以策划一下——就算是走个形式，传统男子喜多川祐介想，在新年之前也一定要自己出钱一次。

 

 

展区的布置实际上没什么好确认的――祐介在这方面的要求一向不高。雨宫莲不是没有反对过他这种态度，但几番交流祐介皆没领略到要点，莲干脆一个人前去单方面交涉。最后造就了外人眼中的标准在提高，待换回祐介这边却功亏一篑、回到起点的现状。

 

 

他在展区转了一圈，该关心的整体布局和安保设置一点都没去关心，站到这幅画前回忆莲问过他是不是尝试了新的构图方式，那幅画前又想起为了找到合适的取景点和莲跑了三条街，能发现原先只简单用绳子隔离的画作这次被额外加上了玻璃罩是他不错的进步，祐介漫不经心地想到大概这也是雨宫莲的安排……

 

 

祐介是在第四次想起雨宫莲时终于察觉到状态不对的。

 

 

跟在一边的负责人见他停在画前半天没说一句话，还以为他有哪里不满，于是试探性地问了两句，把大脑放空状态的祐介吓了一跳――慌忙丢下几句总结的话，祐介落荒而逃。

 

 

祐介站在街道上，把围巾松开一圈消除了些困感，刚好趁着这一点多余的时间放空大脑，离约定好“晚上再见”的时间还差很久，但“想见他”的心情已经抑制不住了。

 

换作别人或许会纠结一阵，但喜多川祐介他不一样。

 

――那就去见他好了。

祐介把手放进口袋，握紧了重要的联络工具，在他看来那确实是一件珍宝。

 

 

*

 

说不定是相处的时间少了。

 

 

虽然有在交往，但因为相处的时间太少导致内心缺乏的案例并非没有――祐介自认为这个推理还算合情合理，再看SNS的聊天记录，与雨宫莲亮起的头像上那只猫对视五秒后甚至觉得自己真是个天才，遂站在秀尽高校的门口发出诡异的笑声。

 

 

此时刚下上午最后一节课，陆陆续续从校门里走出成群结队的学生，其中不乏不认识喜多川祐介的人，看到他这样纷纷自觉退后两步。

 

 

在祐介遭到更多人围观前雨宫莲及时赶到，少年的手机还停留在聊天界面没来得及关掉，一路狂奔到祐介面前才长舒一口气。

 

 

“忽然要找我是出了什么事吗？”

和祐介并排走在路上，雨宫莲问。

 

 

“不是，”祐介斟酌了一下后半句，“只是想来找你。”

 

 

雨宫莲点点头，对祐介的突发奇想习以为常。

 

“那要一起去吃饭吗？”

 

 

“这么说确实是到了饭点了，”祐介翻了一下包，从底层找出叠好的报纸来，当着莲的面展开翻到最后一页，“去家庭餐厅吧。”

 

 

他仔仔细细把广告文又从头到尾读了一遍，确认家庭餐厅真的打折，才放心地对莲保证自己请客。

 

 

雨宫莲先皱起眉，过了一会放松了一点，整个人一副欲言又止的样子。

 

 

祐介没有发现莲微妙的表情变化，只是自顾自地再次把报纸叠回去塞进包里，顺势递出下一个话题。

 

“明天有时间吗？想和你一起出去。”

 

 

 

雨宫莲随口答应下来，祐介紧跟着相当自然地道了谢，好像他百分百相信自己不会被莲拒绝。

 

 

两个人站在家庭餐厅门口，走进去前祐介瞥了一眼广告牌，本能地记下了所有打折菜品的名字――他本人没有注意到这件事，光是计划第二天要去哪里就把他所有的心思都耗尽了。

 

 

祐介拍板定下要带莲去他最爱的画材店。

 

 

他那一天彻夜难眠，打开常年不用的浏览器谷歌了一圈，赞数最高的最佳回答写着：

“可以带她去你平时喜欢一个人去的地方，这代表你很重视她。”

 

祐介给这条回答点了一个赞，浏览器加载了一会提示祐介要先注册账号才能点赞。

他没有注册账号的时间。

 

 

画材店设在闹市的街道口，一家杂货店的二楼，空间虽狭小但东西多样，瓶瓶罐罐的颜料与一包包画纸塞满货架，收银的柜台里藏了好几种品牌的刮刀，祐介每次去一挑就是几个小时，毋庸置疑，这就是祐介最喜欢的地方了。

 

 

雨宫莲在地图检索栏里输入画材店的地址，然后抬起头告诉祐介自己想顺便去店附近的书店买书。

 

 

祐介自认为颇有风范地告诉莲他们可以先去买书。

 

 

等真进了书店祐介的想法又确实变成先去买书也没问题了――小小一个书店里竟然有这么多名家画册在售，只是随手翻开一本便移不开目光，恨不得把整家店翻个遍。

 

 

趁祐介还在陶醉中，莲一声不吭地把祐介选的书拿过去放到了自己那堆里方便付钱，昨天那顿加上今天的书钱，还有未来的画材钱，足够祐介回到他们相遇前的赤字生活了。

 

 

这就免不了要翻两下――雨宫莲见过世面，无论祐介挑什么书他都完全明白最终目标一定是为了艺术，可真正看到内页纠缠在一起的人体时，他还是停顿了一下。

 

 

祐介买成人向的时候毫不掩饰，脑子里说不定已经构思出了一幅混乱的地狱图景，就等着带这本书回去做人体参考――那莲现在抱着一颗未成年的心考虑实践这本书的可能性岂不是亵渎祐介的美学？

 

 

青春期啊。

 

雨宫莲也曾是被祐介大胆的举止吓到过的，那时他缺乏应对的经验，一整天都坐立不安，祐介一接近绯红便蔓延耳朵根，引来祐介询问他是不是感冒的担忧。

最后什么都没发生。雨宫莲觉得自己真是紧张过头了。

 

 

实际上喜多川祐介总记得他是个未成年，已经在能对未成年做的事和不能对未成年做的事间划出了界限。

 

 

好在虽有这样的担心，雨宫莲表面上仍能处变不惊，默默地把书放了回去。

他在付款的时候把祐介推上前出示身份证明，自己则在一旁熟练地拿出一只购物袋。

 

 

祐介主动提出要帮提购物袋，不过一到画材店，祐介便主动投身于艺术的海洋，购物袋又在不知不觉中回到了莲的手里。

 

 

雨宫莲拎着东西小心翼翼地在狭小的空间里穿梭，生怕碰到随时可能落下的颜料罐，走了两步却发现祐介已经去挑选画纸了，于是放弃追上他，站在原地充当背景板。

 

 

他们在落日时分回到了家。

 

祐介把几只购物袋放在门口，手指从腰间挂着的钥匙串上划过，挑出匹配的那把打开门。他弯腰安置好今天的购物收获，扶着膝盖站起来，看见正对玻璃窗后的夕阳忽然停下动作，对着红橙色的云出神。

 

 

雨宫莲从他身后探出头，看了看他视线的前方，轻轻叹了口气，绕过沉浸在自己世界的他去做自己的事了。

 

 

等祐介回过神，他发现自己坐在了饭桌边，雨宫莲在往碗里装新一碗饭。

祐介执着地盯着碗里的两片炒鸡蛋，雨宫莲以为他觉得不够，把炒鸡蛋往他那边推了一点。

 

 

“你觉得今天有什么特别的地方吗？”

喜多川祐介冷不防脱口而出这么一句。

 

 

雨宫莲歪头，一脸无辜地看他。

“……没有？”

 

 

没有啊。

果然是没有啊。

就是说一起出去果然是很常见的事吧，想来也是，他们除了莲的上学日和打工时段基本都在一起，会觉得哪不对怎么会轮到这上面来。

 

 

祐介夹起一块炒鸡蛋，因为要考虑的事太多不慎用力过度，炒鸡蛋滑回了碗里。

 

 

光是忙着把买的画材放进专门的储藏室，钉好一块新的画布就花了祐介数小时，于是等他坐在里面动手画出一幅草图，一切完成走出画室时已接近午夜了――简单洗漱后走进卧室，祐介意外地发现双人床的另一侧没有躺着的雨宫莲。

 

反正都是在家里，要跑也不会跑到哪里去，但祐介就是觉得现在这个点雨宫莲应该出现在视线里才对，不然他不安心。

 

 

他花了一分钟在家里转了一圈，最后发现雨宫莲悄无声息地坐在书桌边，面前摊了一堆作业。

 

 

祐介的脸上浮现出一丝欣慰的笑容，心想不管怎么说莲都还是未成年，仍然是需要照顾的，而祐介一直把莲的健康放在第一位――就像莲刚搬来的时候两个人本来是分两床被子睡的，直到有一天莲主动把被子撩开一点，露出一点只穿了单薄睡衣的上半身问他有没有觉得冷，祐介立刻心领神会，把两床被子换成了一床，防止莲受凉患上感冒。

 

 

所以他这个时候也理应要有所行动。

喜多川祐介站在那，酝酿半天，然后灵光一闪，坚信脑内不知从哪个平行世界飘来的提示非常正确：

 

“你早点睡觉吧。”他说。

 

 

*

 

喜多川祐介是个会在令人意外的地方执着的人。他会在一瞬间捕捉到一个想法，这个想法在他心里会发育成一个没有标准答案的问题，接着他就能被这个问题困扰半天。

 

 

雨宫莲没注意到他的异常，因为从雨宫莲的视角来看在认真思考问题的祐介只是照常运作在发呆。

没注意到哪不对的莲生活悠闲惬意，眼下正拿了本填字游戏，手上灵活地转着一支笔，偶尔有了思路就往方格里写上两个词。

 

 

喜多川祐介在这个时候从后面走近，越过雨宫莲的肩膀看填词游戏的内容。雨宫莲笔尖点点纸面，然后提笔在第三列写下“浮世画家”。

祐介循着数字去对题目，略带遗憾地发现要求填的是书名。

 

 

雨宫莲听见了他的一声轻轻叹息，带动椅子一起向后，头稍稍后仰，枕在了他身上。

 

 

在被靠上的一瞬间，祐介敏锐地察觉到了转瞬即逝的一丝满足感，试图抓住却从指尖毫不留情飞去，他颤抖了一下，愣在原地，大脑飞速运作，认为他们迫切地需要再做一点和靠在一起同等亲密的事验证。

 

 

那，就看电影吧。刚好他也有非看不可的电影。

 

 

“晚上要和我一起看电影吗？”

祐介扶着莲的肩膀把后者推回去，发问前礼貌地绕到了对方的前面。

 

 

“啊，好啊。”

雨宫莲反应不及，推了一把眼镜好稳定情绪，这才把手机从口袋里拿出来。

“想看什么电影？现在订票的话刚好能……”

 

 

祐介把他准备点开订票app的手拦了下来。

 

 

“我准备了碟片，我们可以用家里的放映机看。”

 

 

雨宫莲搞不懂他是在搞哪一出，但祐介自信满满的表情把他迷住了，只给他留下了浑浑噩噩点头的余地。

 

 

祐介选的电影是纪录片，记录了三个现代艺术家创作自己最得意作品的全过程。

 

 

雨宫莲抱着一包零食挪到了祐介身边，坐下后左右看了看，伸手抹平了沙发上的皱褶。

 

 

第一个艺术家画了一幅写实风景画送去拍卖，拍卖师宣布定价的那一刻，画里提前设置的点火装置启动，把画燃成了灰烬。

祐介看着屏幕里燃起的火焰，露出了深受感动的表情。

 

 

第二个艺术家铺开一张巨大的纸，随意地把混合了各种生活杂物的颜料往纸上泼，最后他拿出自己和前妻的合照打碎拌进颜料里，说是和过去颓废的自己告别。

祐介偷偷瞄雨宫莲，看到他盯着屏幕看得认真，又放心地把注意力重新集中在了电视上。

 

 

第三个艺术家购买了大量玻璃瓶，往玻璃瓶里填充肉块和防腐剂，最后把它们全部沉入了装满福尔马林的水缸里。

 

祐介发自内心地受这位艺术家的创作感言鼓舞。

 

 

待他回到现实中来，只觉得有什么东西倒在他身上，他本能地去摸，发现那团东西是雨宫莲。

雨宫莲的零食放在脚边，显然是察觉到自己即将陷入昏睡的不妙境地时慌忙做下的抉择。

 

 

喜多川祐介坐在那没动，按理说他该把莲送到卧室去的，可他就是坐在那没动。

 

 

雨宫莲趴在他腿上睡得一塌糊涂，青少年压得祐介有点不堪重负。

他无措地把手放在身体两侧，最后罪恶之手还是伸向了雨宫莲的头发，让柔软的黑发穿过手指。

 

 

确实是找回了熟悉的感觉。

 

 

但是还差一点。

 

 

 

他再次叹气，把还在播放片尾滚动名单的电影关掉，开始想方设法把雨宫莲弄到卧室里去。

 

 

*

 

喜多川祐介驾车带雨宫莲去写生，没人知道祐介是怎么考到的驾照，但是所有人都知道雨宫莲没成年不能开车。

祐介开车很慢，原本一小时的车程活活被他翻了数倍。

 

 

他美其名曰是要欣赏沿路的风景，可谁知道是不是因为他长期不开车缺乏熟练度。

毕竟车是不久前才换的。

雨宫莲给他换的。之前他都是靠步行。

 

 

乡村颠簸的小路加上极缓的车速，再有上午太阳的一照，令坐在副驾驶的雨宫莲昏昏欲睡，就算放下遮阳挡板也拦不住困意。

捉不住渐渐飞离的意识，雨宫莲放弃似地想，就算是自己大概也有点晕车了。

 

 

伴随着后座画材最后的相互撞击声，喜多川祐介把车停在了路边。

从窗外看出去，能看到一片野花，拦腰截断了穿过其中的一条小路。

 

 

雨宫莲迷迷糊糊地靠在座位上试图翻身，发现动弹不得后才记起安全带把自己绑住了。

“要在这里画吗？”他闭着眼睛问。

 

 

没有人回答他。他想这倒不奇怪，喜多川祐介出来写生总是这么随性，随时随地都能支起画架画上几张。

他正准备再小睡一会，车门这时忽然打开，阳光刺得他眼睛疼――好不容易挣扎着睁眼，他发现自己的整个视线前方都被蓝发的年轻人占据了。

 

 

祐介替莲解开安全带，拉着他下车。

雨宫莲还处在安全带弹开造就的金属碰撞声中没缓过神，就这么毫无反抗地一路被祐介拉进了花丛深处。

 

 

“这里的花很美。”

喜多川祐介站在花里，语气平淡地说了这么一句。

 

 

雨宫莲一脸懵逼地点点头。

 

 

下一秒，喜多川祐介向雨宫莲伸出手，一直到手指碰到他的脸。

祐介的手有点冷，莲打了个哆嗦，不过还好可以接受。

 

 

“我想吻你。”

祐介又说。可能认为前面毫无因果关系的一句话就是铺垫了，这一刻的他理直气壮。

 

 

因为转折实在太快，雨宫莲一直都没有反应的时间，他的脸在发热，大概在祐介看来会有点红。真奇怪，他还以为祐介会是冰系的。

 

这一下一定是打到他的弱点了，不然为什么他好几次想说话，做了一次深呼吸却连口都没开？

 

 

所以他只好再点点头。

 

 

嘴唇接触的时间和漫长的生命比起来太过短暂，却比任何时间都更具实感。

 

 

喜多川祐介放开雨宫莲，真实地体会到被困扰的日子该结束了。

 

 

从认识的那天起祐介就发现了，雨宫莲总是对一切都表现出游刃有余的态度，仿佛一切都尽在他的掌握中。可能的确无意识地在受他照顾，但相处时光一点一滴地堆积，祐介也开始期待看到他除了一味担起一切责任外的其他面孔，想必是深陷恋爱者的人之常情。

 

 

若是能在不是作为被帮助的艺术家，而是身为恋人的喜多川祐介本人的主导下，在靠近的过程中一点点目睹莲露出柔软不为人知的那一面……

 

是了，这就是他一直在寻找的东西。

 

 

更依赖我一点吧，他在那一刻想。

 

 

然后在令人无暇思考的头脑发热后他又依稀察觉，在雨宫莲那天询问的前一秒，他还从来没有想过要找一个助理。

 

 

***

 

喜多川祐介是个不可思议的人。

 

 

在喜多川祐介靠近的瞬间，雨宫莲闭上了眼睛。

 

 

喜多川祐介问过他，接近自己是不是只是因为任务在身。

 

 

当时他摇了摇头。

“我是真的喜欢你的画，”他停顿了一下，曾经大胆制定潜入作战的勇气在不和他把话说明白就无法理解你的奇妙男子喜多川祐介面前不知道去了哪里，“其实我还喜欢你。”

 

 

这个喜欢不是一念之间冒出的借口，早在他挑选潜入目标的那天，点开作者资料看到蓝发青年的照片时就在生根发芽了。

 

 

那张照片上的喜多川祐介双手交叠放在身前，眼睛没有对着镜头，而是专心地在看照片之外的什么东西。

 

 

要是能让他看着我就好了。雨宫莲生出这样的愿望来。

 

#聊天示范  
家属佐仓双叶：见识到了错误的SNS聊天示范

 

“我在想，”喜多川祐介捧着手机，浑身散发着独属深究人类真理的思考者的贤者光芒，说下半句话前刻意停顿数秒――然而很遗憾，并不是在花时间斟酌该如何把它说得更有诗意一点，“像这样的表情图要在哪里下载。”

 

 

佐仓双叶凑过来看他的手机。

 

 

能和喜多川祐介保持每天聊天的人不多，他的新晋男友雨宫莲算一个――约一分钟前这位备注栏写着一个单字“莲”的喜多川祐介现役交往对象刚发来消息，内容大致是买彩票中了头奖，他们今晚可以在外面吃。

紧挨着文字框，雨宫莲发了一张gif：猫朝乖巧坐着的狐狸伸出爪子，狐狸歪了歪头，猫的爪子搭在狐狸的前脚上。

 

 

是了，这就是喜多川祐介现在最感兴趣的东西了。

不是因为猫很可爱，也不是因为狐狸很像谁，只是单纯地觉得画面构图很妙，动物的运动传递出自然的美感这样意义的感兴趣。

 

 

双叶推了一把在反光的眼镜，朝祐介摊开手：

 

“交给我的话马上就能搞定，不过我可是要报酬的。”

 

 

两人的视线交汇在一处。

 

 

“难道说！”

 

喜多川祐介震惊地睁大了眼睛。

 

 

双叶的目标是端正放置于祐介的左手侧，进可攻退可守，处于绝对不会被碰到的黄金地段的一盒薯条。在卢布朗内的库存已耗尽的现在，可以说谁拥有这盒薯条的支配权，谁就将在接下来的谈话中优越buff加身，顿悟什么叫人生意义的升华。

 

 

“正是。”

 

 

喜多川祐介皱眉。

 

“这是莲今早出门前特意放到我包里的珍贵品，按理说是不能……不对，现在获得莲发的表情图是最重要的，那这就是必要的牺牲……”

 

然后祐介露出大义凛然的表情，把卡乐比盒子从左边一直推到右边，滑到双叶面前。

 

“你拿去吧。”

 

 

双叶没去撕包装。

 

怎么说呢？她现在这个处境，好像漫画里的大反派，一手是一车的春游儿童，一手是男主人公的恋人，叫嚣着两者你只能选一个。

 

她才不当什么大恶人呢。

 

 

“开玩笑的，我不要你东西啦。”

 

 

她把盒子丢回去，顺势接过祐介的手机，此时祐介已自然地撕开包装吃下了第一根薯条――年度感动东京人物佐仓双叶小姐假装没听到咬碎东西的声音，熟练打开网站下好gif，还能腾出一块脑容量暗自庆幸好在这个手机没出现塞满美术素材导致内存不够的问题。

安装进度条跳到100％，软件回到聊天界面――职业病使然，也带着一丁点少女心，她随手向上一划，一心想偷窥她哥的恋爱现状。

 

 

喜多川祐介在这一瞬间正虔诚地吃下第五根薯条，见双叶忽然没了动作，吃薯条的声音就跟着停了下来，咖啡馆陷入了诡异的沉默中。

 

 

“我说御狐啊，”双叶从手机后抬起头，幽幽地说，“你这样很危险啊。”

 

 

“危险？”祐介大惊，“是手机要换了吗？”

 

 

双叶朝祐介挥手，示意他看过来，把他和莲的聊天记录一直上翻到昨天早上。

 

 

莲：你的钥匙忘带了，要我帮你送过去吗？

（本人）：要的，谢谢。

莲：在你包里放了薯条，记得拿出来。

（本人）：感谢！得救了。

 

……

 

 

“这有什么问题吗？我和莲一直是这样的啊。”

祐介没懂。

 

 

“正是因为‘一直都是这样’才有问题，你们现在可是和以前不一样的关系了哎，完全看不出来吧？正常来说聊天记录里不该全是这样那样的对话吗？既然成了现充就给我认真发狗粮啊！”

 

 

她说了一大堆――这期间每停顿一次祐介就点一次头――连接感叹号的最后一句有如醍醐灌顶，话音重重落下，祐介终于大彻大悟。

 

 

“你是说，要更像在交往一点？”

 

 

好了，他懂了，双叶几乎落下泪来。

 

这倒也在常理之中――她记起去年信心满满打赌这两个人不可能在新年前在一起，却活生生被圣诞节喜多川祐介大街上对莲的一记直球告白逼出久违挫败感的惨痛过往，打那时起她便赌咒无论喜多川祐介干出什么事她都不会再有一丝一毫的动摇了。

 

 

不过若是真能用常识来揣测某两个人，从结果来说她那年暑假在看到心爱手办被祐介重组后悄悄对当事人发出的“祝永远单身诅咒”肯定现在还有效呢，光是在交往”的大前提都不该存在。

 

 

“可是，我具体又该做什么？”

祐介又耐心请教。

 

 

双叶叹气：这和完全没懂有什么区别。

 

感慨归感慨，看过无数恋爱漫画的女子高中生对SNS话术的套路最是擅长，少女善心大起，决意为喜多川祐介做一个示范，她拿着祐介的手机飞快打字，稍加删改便点击发送，末了又选中一张刚下好的gif作为配图活跃气氛。

 

 

祐介的视线跟着gif里的狐狸转，刚想称赞这只狐狸的毛色十分纯粹他很喜欢，在这时却响起提示音――雨宫莲发来了回复：

 

 

莲：双叶不要玩祐介手机。

 

 

双叶一脸复杂地把手机还了回去。

“你的形象根深蒂固了哦。”


End file.
